


Sacrifice

by crazy2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Is a bitch in this srry, Badass Clarke Griffin, Blood and Torture, Clarke goes to the ground alone, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lincoln is a damn teddy bear, M/M, Murphy’s a grounder cuz team cockroach, Nightmares, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective John Murphy (The 100) - Character, Protective Lincoln (The 100), Scars, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, War, grounders, mountain men, this is my first time doing this so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2/pseuds/crazy2
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the Arks Princess, born and raised on Alpha Station, has the privileges that many can only dream of. Clarke is 15 when it all comes crashing down.Clarke is sent to the ground 2 years before the 100
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Lincoln, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes
Comments: 128
Kudos: 449





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

***Clarke’s POV***

She wakes up. head pounding. body aching 

Where the hell am I? She thought

Then it all comes to her in waves 

The Ark dying

Her mothers betrayal 

Her fathers death

Solitary 

A pod

wait. a pod

“oh shit” she gasps

Earth, I’m on earth 

she laughs, body shaking

then winces 

“ow” she groans

She reaches a hand up to her head and comes back with blood, uttering a “fuck”

Damn. Helmet Broke. She’ll deal with that later 

she unbuckles the straps reaches towards the door and pauses 

‘the air could be toxic’ her conscious says ‘you’ll die’

“well, I’ll die in here anyways”

She pulls the lever


	2. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple pov’s.  
> Just thought I let you know.

***Clarke Pov***

I feel the sun on my face

I see trees all around me

Its so beautiful 

“wow” she breathes, looking all around her, the mixture of greens and browns and oranges.

“Its amazing”

‘a lot better than all the gray on the Ark’ she thought, thinking about her time in solitary.

She slowly turns in a circle, eyes closed, arms out, breathing in deeply.

Then stops, bends down touching the grass feeling the dirt between her fingers.

She opens her eyes with a small smile on her face, enjoying the slight breeze of wind.

Her face falls.

“Dad would have loved this” she said, forcing down the lump in her throat at the thought of him.

She looks back at the pod and sighs.

‘She has to get in contact with the Ark’

Forcing thoughts of her father to the back of her mind, she gets back in the pod, looking for the radio only to find the wires fried.

“Damn it” she whispered, glaring at the wires. ‘This is gonna be a problem’, sighing, she’ll have to figure out a way to fix that.

She looks around for any supplies they could have sent her down with, finding a backpack tied under the seat.

When she goes through it, it only contains a small medkit, a bottle of water, 2 ration packs and a map with a path highlighted and the words “MOUNT WEATHER” written on it.

“Great” she mutters sarcastically

“They could have at least given me a weeks worth of rations” she paused, looking at everything that was in the pack “Guess you guys really thought I wasn’t gonna make it” she pauses again, then grumbles “assholes”.

She looks at the water bottle in her left hand, realizing it’s the only one she has and sees blood smeared on it. Confused, she looks back at her hand seeing more blood. Then remembering she has a head injury, groans “son of a bitch” and grabs the med kit.

After cleaning and stitching her wound, she looks over how much she has in the med kit and realizes that there’s not a lot left in it.

“This sucks” she sighs, slumping back against the pod, head tilted up towards the sky. She doesn’t know how much time passes, just sits and stares at the clouds, breathing in the air deeply.

She’s brought back to it when she hears a rustling in the bushes.

Curious, she gets up and out of instinct grabs a piece of glass from her broken helmet and stalks forward as quiet as she can. Stops right in front of the bushes where she hears movement again and jumps to the side to see what it was only to find a small mocha colored rabbit. 

She sighs relievingly, yea it’s her first time seeing an animal and it’s cute an all, but she doesn’t know what’s out there. 

Sighing again, she goes to turn around only to be met with a throbbing pain in her head, losing her balance and falls to the ground.

She thinks she hears a shout in the distance, but she’s not sure. Her head hurts to much to even process this.

The last thing she sees before losing consciousness is a blurry figure standing over her.

Then her eyelids shut, and she’s out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify everyone, Clarke is bi in this & I was going to have her hook up with raven but that wouldn’t make sense in this story but she will be with Lexa for a bit (it’s not in tags cuz it’s not a main relationship) also Bellamy and the rest of the delinquents won’t be coming down until later on  
> Plus this is going to be very different from the show


	3. Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig = a different font
> 
> Sounds/noises = a different font

***Lincoln***

He was sketching when it happened. When it fell from the sky.

The people in his village stopped to look. Some of their expressions were of fear and others had a blank look on their face. Comes with being a warrior. But he just stares curiously. He always knew their were more people out there, he was told so as a boy, remembering the last time something fell from the sky.

He faintly hears the commander barking orders to the villagers, he’s to stuck in his own head. Looking back down at his sketch of a few herbs for Nyko, he wonders if -

“Lincoln lets go!” Anya shouts

He’s brought back out of his head, looking up and seeing Anya walking towards him with a scowl on her face.

“ _Heda_ gave us orders to checkout the box that fell from the sky”

From the look on her face, she does not seem to happy about it.

“it landed north of here, right”

“yes, half a days walk”

He nods.

“ _Alright, lets get going”_

They informed The Commander that they were setting out and should be back by nightfall.

Anya barely looks at him the entire way there. He’s okay with that, he doesn’t like her either.

They get to the area a little bit after midday and pause after hearing a ‘ _Thump’_

 _“you hear that”_ Anya whispers 

They walk quietly forward, then climbs the nearest tree, once he’s secured on a branch, he looks up and sees supplies scattered around in front of a person.

 _“it’s a girl”_ she’s small he thinks, and her hair is light like the sun. He looks to Anya, who is on the tree next to him.

She’s narrowing her eyes, watching the girl just sit there looking at the sky.

“ _how_ _many do you see”_

He looks around, no other person in sight.

_“I think she’s the only one”_

He looks back at Anya, sees her frowning.

“ _she could be a threat”_ Anya growls

He’s taken aback, needing a few seconds to get his mind together.

 _“a threat!?”_ he whisper yells

He understands why she would think that, but this girl from the looks of it barely has any muscle, she’s not fit enough to be a warrior.

She barely spares him a glance, still watching the girl.

When he looks back, he sees the girl walking towards the bushes that are on the other side with a piece of glass in her hand.

He turns to Anya to tell her that they should leave and inform the commander before they do anything, only to see a bunch of trees.

He looks back towards the girl just in time to see Anya hit her over the head with a rock.

“Anya” he shouts

He jumps from the tree and marches towards her and looks at the girl on the ground.

She’s unconscious.

“that wasn’t necessary” he growls 

“yes, it’s was”


	4. Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All trig will be a different font💋

***Lincoln***

Once they make it back to the village, him carrying the girl.

Anya starts barking orders for someone to take the girl to the cells.

He hands her over to one of the guards and watches them walk towards the cave where the cells are in.

He turns to look at Anya and sees she’s watching him intently.

“what the hell were you thinking Anya?” he growls

“I was thinking about following orders” she argues

“our orders were not to capture someone”

“that girl could be a threat” 

“we don’t know that”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, don’t forget who’s in charge here. I did what you would’ve been to weak to do” then she pushes past him towards The Commanders tent before he could utter a word.

He’s pissed once he enters his cabin. But he’s to tired to even think rationally on the situation right now. He’s out almost as fast as he hits the furs.

* * *

***Next Morning***

After handing Nyko his sketches, he’s off towards the commanders tent. He smiles and waves at other villagers on his way there so he doesn’t get asked questions.

As soon as he steps inside he spots Anya quietly talking to The Commander, but stops once she sees him.

They turn towards him as he stops in front of the throne The Commander is currently sitting on. He sees her guard Gustus, on her right, Anya on her left scowling at him, but he ignores her and looks to Indra, who’s next to her and then back to The Commander.

He clears his throat

Bows his head to show respect “ _Heda_ ”

The Commander nods in greeting “ _Lincoln_ ”

“ _Heda_ , I wanted to speak to you about the prisoner we brought in yesterday” he asked tentatively 

“the sky girl?”

_“yes”_

“okay, go on”

“I wanted to know what our intentions are with her, because she lacks skills and she was thin” he pauses, thinking over his next words thoroughly “I don’t think she’s a threat to us”

He can see Anya clenching her jaw out of the corner of his eye, but he ignores her and watches as The Commander goes over his words.

What many don’t know is that, he and Lexa knew each other before she became The Commander.

They weren’t close, but they were friends. She has a soft side that many don’t get to see, but it’s been awhile and ever since Costia, she has been unpredictable.

“I haven’t decided on what we are going to do with her yet, but we can’t assume she isn’t a threat just on appearances”

He internally sighs, he gets it, he does, but something about this girl just doesn’t speak threat.

“has she awoken yet”

“No, when I went to speak to her she was still passed out” her voice is guarded but theirs a glint in her eyes this time that he doesn’t quite understand.

She seems to be thinking over something, taping the arm of her throne with her knife repeatedly.

“I need someone to guard her cell and I thought about ordering one of my guards to do it, but I don’t have many to spare and I have a feeling you would do it willingly”

He looks at her, shocked for a few seconds until she raises an eyebrow

He clears his throat 

“ _yes, Heda”_ he manages 

_“good”_ she nods

“you are to guard her cell during the day and under no circumstances are you to speak or acknowledge her, the only time you will enter her cell will be to bring her food, do you understand”

“ _yes Heda”_

She looks at him for a extra second and then

“ _Heda, if I may -_ ” Anya is cut off once The Commander puts her hand up to silence her.

_“Anya, I have made my decision and you will honor it”_

He can see Anya grit her teeth and clench her jaw, but she is silent.

“Lincoln, you will start now, you may leave”

He looks at Anya and sees her disapproving gaze at The Commander. 

He bows his head before walking out the tent and heading straight for the cells. 

Once inside, he finds her cell and sees she’s still out cold in the middle of it.

He sighs and stands guard in front wondering what the hell he has gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Thursday 
> 
> I have a total of 8 chapters written so far and I have it all planned out in my head how this fic is gonna go, so the dropship should be landing between 10 - 12 not sure yet but I’m excited to see how this is gonna go💋💋


	5. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Go to end notes so I don't spoil. - Even though you guys probably already know what it is.

***CLARKE***

After getting over her internal shock that there are fucking people on the ground. She spends one day quiet, two days yelling and screaming for answers, the fourth day she tries to annoy the guard at her cell and she swears she saw him smile, by the fifth day she decides to come up with a plan to get out because theirs no way she can stay here any longer.

Which brings her to where she is now, sitting chained to a wall throwing rocks in front of her at the other side of the cell, trying to come up with a plan.

She sighs.

She can't think of shit.

A few minutes pass.

"I know you can understand me" she blurts out.

Well. What else is she gonna do?

She sees the guard tense up.

 _Ha!_ Knew it!

"Why am I here?" she tries again.

Nothing.

Just silence.

She groans, slumping back against the wall.

Then, she hears shouting in another language.

She sees her guard arguing with two people, but she can't make out there features. She watches her guard walk away.

Then all of a sudden, the cell door swings open and she jumps up to her feet.

A man and a woman enter, both strongly built and a hard look on their faces.

The cell door slams shut behind them. The bars shaking. 

The man starts walking towards her. She steps back and then he's standing in front of her as soon as she hits the wall.

She inhales, her heart beating rapidly.

He unlocks the chains from the wall and starts dragging her forward, but she stands her ground, yanking the chain back towards her.

"Hey! What the hell is-" she's cut off when a hand meets her cheek.

"Shut up" the man growls

The left side of her face is throbbing from where he hit her. She doesn't say anything else, just clenches her jaw.

He drags her towards the middle of the cell, chains her wrists to the ceiling so she's hanging there, legs dangling, feet barely touching the ground.

She glares at the woman in front of her, chin held high.

She will not show weakness.

She feels the mans hands behind her, pulling at her shirt and rips it to where its dangling off her shoulders and falls to her sides.

She lets out a shaky breath, but doesn't move.

The woman pulls out a roll of paper from her jacket made out of what she assumes is leather and animal fur. She unrolls the paper and puts it up in her face.

"what do you know of the Mountain Men!?" she snarled.

She looks at the paper and sees its her map.

"Mountain Men?" she asked, beyond confused. She has no idea what or who that is. Like, she just got on this damn planet.

The woman looks to the man behind her and nods.

She hears it before she feels it.

' _THWACK!_ '

Then she gasps of pain, feeling the sting on her back.

Fuck. That hurt.

And to her horror, the woman smiles.

"Who are you?"

After gritting her teeth and catching her breath, she tells her. "My name is Clarke Griffin, I lived in space on a station called the Ark, I was sent down here to see if earth was survivable. We didn't think anyone survived, we thought the planet was uninhabitable, and I don't know what a Mountain Men is." she was glad her voice stayed strong and didn't crack like she thought it would. Even though her back hurts like hell, she was able to keep the pain out of her voice. 

The woman just stares at her for what seems like hours but is only seconds. And then, when she thinks she's good, that she believes her, the woman growls out, "Your lying!"

She sucks in a breath.

' _THWACK_ ' 

' _THWACK_ '

She's gasping in pain, yanking on the chains. She feels blood drip down her back from the rips in her skin that was sliced open. She holds back the tears that have gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'm not lying, I don't know anything"

The woman tsks, "This is gonna be a long night skygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* - Torture
> 
> I can't wait to show guys Murphy in this, your gonna love it. Emori is a package deal with him so she'll be there to.  
> Chapter 9 is when everything really starts to pick up, you'll see.  
> You saw yesterdays episode, right? yea, screw canon. I'm over that bull-thank fuck for fanfiction.


	6. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Go to end notes

***CLARKE***

For the next two weeks, it goes like this.

Lash after lash.

Question after question.

Punch after punch.

Pain, and then more pain.

She started screaming after the fourth day. But she didn't beg, she needed to keep some of her pride.

She doesn't know how she lasted this long. Then again, she was never one to give up.

Her guard was able to sneak her some food and water a few times, but other than that, nothing.

So, here she is now, still dangling in the middle of the cell, head hanging low, drenched in sweat, beaten and bloody.

She has a busted lip, black eye, she's pretty sure she has a few broken ribs, her back feels crusty from all the dry blood and its most likely infected. Both of her shoulders are probably dislocated. 

Basically. 

Her whole fucking body hurt.

She's so pissed at the ark right now.

None of this would have happened if they didn't send her down here.

Alone.

She's pissed at the grounders to.

She told them everything she knew, that she wasn't a threat and its the truth.

It's not her fault they don't believe her. She's only 15 for fucks sake's.

Like, what the hell is a mountain men? 

She hears her guard arguing again, with voices she has become far to familiar with.

She sighs.

He does it every time. Argues.

She doesn't know why he's trying to help her. Why he gives her water and food, when they said she couldn't have any. That she was supposed to starve.

But she's grateful. And she doesn't even know his name.

The door swings open and slams shut. Bars rattling. 

She swallows and doesn't look up. She knows who it is.

The man she has come to know is called Tristan, stands behind her. As usual.

Like damn clockwork.

The woman, Anya, she has heard Tristan refer to her as, stands in front of her with a sneer on her face.

She doesn't even have to look up to know that.

Huh. She's getting good at this.

She feels a hand on her jaw, forcing her head up.

Her eyes meet Anya's.

She was right, there is a sneer on her face.

She lets her face go roughly.

She clenches her jaw and tries to hide her wince. 

Yea, that doesn't work.

Anya just smirks.

"We are going to be doing something different today sky girl." Anya said, a bit smug.

"Unless, you care to share the information you have on the mountain men."

She glares at her. She already answered this question.

She doesn't. Fucking. Know.

It doesn't matter how many times she says it, everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie apparently.

She sees Anya pull a knife out her jacket.

Knife.

Her stomach drops.

They've only ever used fists and lashes.

Never knives.

Anya grins evilly at her.

"I've already told you, I don't know anything." Her voice comes out raspy, but still strong.

She's honestly surprised.

Anya nods.

Fuck. She knows what that means.

_' THWACK '_

_' THWACK '_

She cries out in pain, gasping for air. A tear rolls down her cheek.

While she was trying to block out the pain and take deep breaths, she almost misses Anya pull out a vile of clear liquid and pour some of it on the knife.

Keyword. Almost.

Anya steps closer, knife in hand and presses the tip on her chest.

She hisses. Whatever was on the knife, made her skin burn.

"I'm going to ask this one more time sky girl, what do you know of the mountain men?"

She knows they don't know what it means.

She knows its stupid.

She does.

Yet, she says it anyway.

"Go. Float yourself." she manages to choke out.

The woman's eyes flash with anger and she presses the tip of the knife hard enough to draw blood and then she takes a step back.

Anya's eyes flicker over to the man behind her and back to her so fast she thought it wasn't real.

As soon as she heard the sound of the lash she knew what to expect. But then she heard a different sound at the same time.

_' THWACK '_

_' WHOOSH '_

Her screams echo through out the cave the cell is in. She thinks she even see's the guard flinch, but she's not sure, her eyes are to blurry with tears.

Her skin is sliced open above her belly button, starting from one hip and ending at the next.

Blood drips down on to the ground. 

It's a deep cut.

Plus the pain in her back. Which is getting worse as the seconds pass by.

They did it at the same time.

This goes on for what she assumes is only a few hours but feels like days.

She's so caught up in the pain, she doesn't notice them stop or fix themselves up, until the door slams shut when they leave.

Her head hung low, body dangling and her eyes are closed.

She's _so_ tired.

And everything just hurts so fucking much.

Maybe this is how it ends. Clarke Griffin, the Arks princess dies chained up, body bloody and broken, hanging from the ceiling of a cell in a cave. Bet the people on the lower stations would throw a party over this. 

Huh. It has a nice ring to it.

_NO!_

Clarke fucking Griffin does _not_ give up.

The darkness consumes her. She passes out.

* * *

She comes to it a little when she feels a hand on the back of her head, holding it up, a pressing of something cold on her lips and a soft voice commanding, "Drink."

She does as told, not having any energy to fight back or ask questions.

Before she passes out again, she thinks about what she just drank, and that is kind of tasted like medicine.

* * *

When she wakes again, she feels good, still in pain but, lighter than she has in awhile. She opens her eyes, turns her head and see's a man's back.

She tenses up.

But then realizes she's not in her cell. She's laying on something soft rather than being chained up.

She looks down at her body and see's she's bandaged up.

She looks back at the man, only to see him looking at her.

Its her guard.

"You healed me." her voice comes out weak and raspy, but she doesn't care.

She doesn't know why she's shocked, he's been helping her ever since they started torturing her and yes, it was small things but it kept her alive. If he hadn't given her water and food like Anya and Tristan planned on doing, she would have died. 

The man looks startled for a second, like he wasn't expecting her to talk.

"Oh, um, no. It was our village's healer, Nyko, I just helped." he states, a bit shyly, shifting in the chair he's sitting on.

"Thank you."

He looks surprised by that, but eventually gives her a small smile in welcome.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, hesitantly.

His face falls and she feels bad but, she needs to know.

"What my people did to you was wrong." he said seriously.

She gave a small nod in understanding.

Her eyelids start dropping.

After a few seconds, he gets up and is heading towards the door when she calls out, "Wait," she's so tired and everything still hurts but she has been wanting to know this one thing for awhile now.

He stops, but doesn't turn to face her.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

Then he turns to look at her.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, so she thinks he isn't going to answer until -

"Lincoln,"

" _Lincoln_ _kom Trikru_ "

Her eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> *Torture*
> 
> I just did Murphy's first chapter and I can't fucking wait for you guys to see it. How he and Clarke meet is kinda funny.


	7. Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

***Lincoln***

After the girl passes out again, he heads over to the commanders tent.

When he steps in he see's the usual. Gustus, Anya and Indra.

He walks forward and bows his head respectively.

" _Heda_ "

She nods in greeting.

" _Lincoln_ "

"The girl woke up."

The commander looks genuinely surprised.

"She's alive?" _Heda_ asked, shocked.

Not many can survive torture. 

Especially when Anya and Tristan come into play.

"Yes, she was awake for a few minutes before she passed out again."

"That's not possible!" he hears Anya growl.

He looks at her.

"She's weak, she shouldn't have survived."

"We don't even know her." he argues.

"I don't need to know someone to know that their weak."

He frowns. "Well obviously you do, considering she's alive and not as weak as you thought."

"How dare y-" she starts to argue but is cut off by the commander.

" _Enough!_ " she shouts.

Anya clenches her jaw and glares at him.

He looks back to the commander, nodding in apology.

" Did she speak?"

"Yes, but she wasn't awake long. She was shocked that we healed her and is going to have questions when she wakes." He doesn't tell them that she asked for his name or that she said thank you.

She shouldn't be thanking them, they tortured her.

Yea, he may seem hard, strong and tough, which he is, but he still has a heart. Not many warriors do anymore, they tend to block it out. Love is weakness after all. But he ignores that.

She should hate them and yet, she smiled at him. She's definitely not from here.

She has soft and kind ocean eyes that he only ever see's in a few elderly. But, their was something else there to, something strong and commanding.

Its different. She's different.

Sky girl indeed.

He's brought back out of his own thoughts when he hears the commander speaking.

"When she wakes, I want you to answer her questions."

He see's Anya glaring at the commander from the corner of his eyes.

He nods.

"Then, I want you to bring her to me, I have some questions for her myself."

He nods again.

" _Heda,_ if I may-" he asked tentatively, looking at her, waiting for permission.

She nods in approval.

He clears his throat. "Why did you change your mind about her?"

The commander's eyes flash with softness at the question, but its gone as quickly as it was there.

"I suppose we might have been wrong, which is why I will speak with her."

There's that glint in her eyes again and he's confused about it. He just nods.

The commander clears her throat. "That is all Lincoln, you may go now."

He bows his head, walks out of the tent and heads back to the healers cabin. Which is where they were putting the girl for now.

When he enters the cabin, his eyes go straight to the girl on one of the beds and see's she's awake, looking at him.

He stands frozen for a few seconds, not knowing what to say until-

"Hi." her voice is raspy from the disuse of it or the screams she let out when Anya was torturing her, he doesn't know.

"Hi."


	8. Lincoln

***Lincoln***

He just stands there for a few seconds. He's never been in this situation before, so it's kind of awkward. 

"So, uh. Can I have some water?" The girl asked, hesitantly.

"Um, yea, of course."

He goes to get the canteens where they have all their water, grabs two and hands her one.

He sits on the chair that is next to her and takes a sip of water.

They just sit there for a minute.

"I knew you could understand me." He can hear the amusement in her voice. 

He looks up at her.

"Your body language was kind of easy to read. You would tense up and your fingers would jerk." She said with a small grin.

He chuckles. This girl is smart.

"It was one of the only things that kept me entertained in there." 

He could tell she meant it as a joke but -

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes meet his, he can see the confusion swirling in them.

"For what they did. The commander should have spoken with you first instead of sending Anya."

"Its not your fault. Believe it or not, you kept me alive in there, you gave me food and water when I was told that they weren't gonna give me anything until I told them what they wanted." She sounded so sincere that, he almost believed her.

"So, don't say sorry. You did what you could and I'm grateful for it."

Even though he still felt guilty for not helping more, he whispered, "Okay."

"Okay." She agreed.

He took in the girl before him. She had wraps all around her abdomen, one on her left thigh, right arm, upper chest, a few bruises, most are covered, they had to pop her right shoulder back in place, so its going to be sore for a bit. Her lip is busted, she has a cut under her left eye along with a bruise on her cheek and chin. She's definitely going to have more than a few scars when she is fully healed.

Her back is a whole other story.

He looks down at his hands.

They did this to her, and yet, she's here joking around casually, like he isn't some stranger.

Definitely not how he saw this conversation going.

He was always told he was to weak, to soft, or to kind, so he stayed silent. But it was something like this, that always got him. When they would torture the innocent. That was when he couldn't stay silent, no matter the consequences, he can't help it, because he knows it's wrong.

"Clarke."

He looks back at her and tilts his head, confused. She must see it on his face because she clarifies it for him.

"My name, its Clarke. I think its only fair you know mine since I know yours." 

"Oh. _**Clarke**_." He drags out her name a little.

She smiles and does the same, "Yes. **_Lincoln_**."

They both chuckle and the conversation picks up from there. He answers her questions and she answers his.

He tells her all about earth, the places he's been and what sunsets are like. He also tells her about the clans.

"Okay. So there's _Trikru?_ "

"Yes"

"And, that's you guys?"

He nods, with a small smile.

"Then _Azgeda, Floukru, Sankru, Yujleda, Ouskejon kru, Delfikru, Trishana kru, Podakru, Ingran_ \- ra - re?"

" _Ingranrona kru."_ He corrects with a small chuckle.

"Yea - uh," She clears her throat. "That's what I said." She said with mock seriousness.

"Yea, okay, sure." He nods his head, trying to keep his face straight.

He fails.

They both let out a laugh with a grin.

"Okay. So that's ten, the last two were, _Boudalan kru_ and _Louda Kliron?_ "

"Yes."

Clarke lets out a breath. "Thank god, those are a mouthful."

She tells him all about space. The station she lived on was called The Ark, that she was an apprentice for her mother, who was a doctor well, healer. About her dad, her mom betraying her and how she was sent here.

To be honest, he doesn't like the people that are up there and from how she explains it, well, the feeling seems mutual.

"Damn." is all he could say when she's done.

"Yea. And I was one of the lucky ones who didn't have to starve, like the people in the lower stations did."

He's never complaining about earth again.

"Lincoln?"

"Yea."

"What are the Mountain Men?" she asked tentatively. 

All jokes aside, smile gone, he gets serious.

She has a right to know. Its what they tortured her for after all.

"Its fine. You don't have to tell me." She quickly added, probably seeing how tense he had gotten. 

"No, its okay. You should know." He goes to reassure her.

Clarke nods, albeit hesitantly. 

"The Mountain Men takes my people and turns them into monsters, reapers is what we call them, some get locked in cages and hanged upside down with tubes in their skin, draining the blood from their bodies."

"Transfusion."

"What?"

"That's what its called, with tubes in skin and draining of blood. Its called a transfusion."

"Oh." He said, dumbfounded.

She looks at him, waiting.

"They also create the fog."

"The fog?"

"Yea, a giant cloud of it, burns skin and its killed many. That's why we stay away from the Mountain, so they don't take us or get caught in the fog."

"The Mountain. As in Mount Weather?"

He nods.

"Oh."

"That explains why they thought I knew something about the Mountain Men, because my map had a path to Mount Weather." She realizes. "I was so confused when they kept showing it to me, I can't believe I didn't connect the dots." 

He swallows and nods.

"Wow, that's - " she trails off.

"I know, a lot."

They spend a few seconds in silence.

"The commander wants to speak to you." He changes the subject, talking about the mountain always made him feel weird.

She seems to catch on to what he's doing.

"Yea, that would probably be a good idea."

He stands to get up and Clarke goes to stand up to, but groans and winces. She leans back against the wall.

"Or, I could get her to come here, seeing as you can't even stand."

"I can stand." She argues stubbornly.

"No, you can't." He crosses his arms over his chest.

She goes to cross her arms to, but winces.

"Fine." She grumbles.

He chuckle. "I'll go get her."

She nods.

He turns to go, opens the door, but pauses right outside and turns to look at the girl in bed. "Clarke?" She looks up at him, "Be careful with what you say to her, okay?"

She nods, "I will."

He leaves the cabin and walks over to the commanders tent. Once he enter, he bows his head when he's in front of the commander.

" _Heda_ " 

She nods in greeting, " _Lincoln._ "

 _Heda_ looks at him, waiting.

" _She's ready to speak to you but, she is still healing._ "

The Commander nods, " _Okay._ "

The Commander stands from her throne. " _Everyone but Lincoln, stays._ "

He see's the disapproval of Gustus and Anya, but everyone stays silent as The Commander walks out and him after her.

Once they reach the cabin, The Commander turns to him. " _You will stay outside and make sure no one interrupts._ "

He nods.

She opens the door and walks in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to even say anything about that last episode...  
> But writing is helping me get over it, as well reading fics, because lets be honest, some fanfics are better than the damn show itself... Just saying.
> 
> Also, their will be flashbacks, but not yet.


	9. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> Those of you who don't like Clexa (I'm sorry) but it is very important that you pay attention to their conversation,(remember - I am adding Clexa in this for a reason) I mean I never had a problem with Clexa, even though I'm a Bellarke shipper, I thought they were good together for season 3. Besides, I think this is the only chapter with them intimate.

***Clarke***

She's not gonna lie to herself. She's kind of nervous.

She sighs and picks at the wrap around her right arm.

According to Lincoln, the person she's about to speak to is the leader of the 12 clans and the woman who practically had her tortured.

She's to busy being stuck in her own head that she doesn't notice the door open or see the woman who walks in until she hears the door shut.

She looks up and sucks in a breath.

There's a woman standing near the door. Brown hair half up with a few braids, she has some kind of paint on her face, (which she guesses is war paint) something metal on her forehead, slightly in between her eyebrows, along with a red cape strapped on her right shoulder.

This must be the commander.

And damn.

She's beautiful.

"May I sit?" The woman asked, pointing at the chair that was next to the bed.

She snaps out of it and swallows.

"Um. Yea, uh, of course." She stumbles over words, clearing her throat.

The commander sat down in the chair next to the bed she's sitting on.

A few minutes pass by, they don't say anything. She just keeps picking at the wrap around her arm.

Well? What is she supposed to say? Fuck, it was so much easier to talk to Lincoln.

"This is awkward." She blurts out, before she can stop herself.

The commander lets out a surprised chuckle. 

She jumps and looks at her.

Okay. That was totally unexpected. 

But she can't stop herself from giving a small grin.

Alright. She's cute.

She'll never say that out loud though.

"Yes, this isn't something I'm really used to." The commander said, smiling a little.

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

The woman tenses up, smile gone, replaced with seriousness and she thinks she kind of looks flustered. 

"Right." The commander clears her throat.

"I wanted to start out with an apology." She paused, seeming to be thinking over her next words.

"For which part?" She knows she sounds bitter. She can't help it, considering she's sitting on a bed, in what Lincoln called a healers cabin and everything still hurting like hell.

Which is technically this woman's fault. She's not just going to forget that because she's pretty.

Really pretty. 

But that's not the point.

She looks away and clears her throat.

She hears the commander shift in the sit "For all of it."

She looks back at her and see's a sincere expression on her face.

"Anya was out of line, I ordered her to get information from you and to use force if necessary, she said that you lied and I always trust her intentions so I didn't ask for an explanation, that's my fault and I am sorry."

She's shocked by how serious and sincere she sounded. 

So, she just nods and swallows the thank you that almost slipped past her lips.

"I want you to explain to me who you are and why your here, because I need to know if your a threat to my people, I honestly don't think you are but, the other commanders want to know and I'll need to be able to reassure my people."

She understands, but she's still hesitant to answer.

She looks the commander in the eye's to see if she can find some alternative motive, but doesn't find any.

So, she tells her.

Her name, where she's from, that her dad is dead and that her mother betrayed her. About how her bestfriends, Wells and Miller, probably thinking she's dead, how she was in medical training, (apprentice) that they sent her down like a lab rat to see if earth's survivable, how the Ark is dying.

When she's done, the commander just looks at her. 

"I don't like your people."

She lets out a small chuckle.

"Yea, me neither." She agreed because honestly, she doesn't. They sent her down to die and yea, maybe not all of them did but, definitely her mother and the council.

"What about the mountain men?"

"I guess your asking about why Mount Weather was on my map highlighted."

The commander nods, listening.

"They sent it down with me in my pack, I'm guessing it was supposed to be a bunker with some supplies in it, but from what Lincoln told me, that's not the case."

The commander nods, "Yes, the _Maunon_ have been our enemies for decades."

"Yea, after everything Lincoln told me, I'm glad I didn't end up there." She said, thinking about how she probably would have died if she went there. Now that she thought about it.

"Commander," She paused, trying to figure out how to ask this.

"Lexa."

"What?" She's pretty sure she looked stupid. 

"You can call me Lexa." The commander, no, Lexa smiled a bit.

She smiles back, blushing a little.

"Yea, uh." She stutters, embarrassed.

Fuck, what's wrong with her? What was she going to ask?

Right. Mountain Men.

"How do you know so much about the mountain men? Because from everything Lincoln said, that place sounds inescapable." She wants to know this, that place sounds like hell and if she's ever in that situation, she wants to be able to get out.

"It basically is but, one person escaped 2 years ago, he didn't tell us how, just told us what happened, he changed his name and everything because he doesn't want to be asked questions, so besides me and who ever he decides to tell, no knows who he is."

She nods, "I can't say I blame him."

They're quiet for a few minutes, while they both digest what they said to each other.

"As to what is going to happen to you," She paused, to make sure she has her attention.

Well, she sure as hell has her attention.

"I want you to stay here, in TonDc, we only have one healer and we could use another. I also want you to train because someone who survives torture, especially by the hands of Anya, are strong and are expected to be one of the best warriors, but that is all up to you, if you want to leave, you can." It could have just been the massive headache she had, but she swears that Lexa's expression looked hopeful.

"Will I be allowed to get my stuff back?"

"Everything but the map."

She nods, thinking it over.

"I want to stay." She told her, its the smartest choice. Besides, she won't survive out there on her own now that she knows their are people here.

Lexa smiles and nods. "Okay, I'm going to have Lincoln guard you for protection, because some of my people won't like this."

She nods. She likes Lincoln anyway, so, that should be fine.

"After your done healing, we'll start your training, as well as teaching you our language. I'll have Nyko talk to you about being a healer."

She nods again. "Thank you." She understands why they tortured her, it still was wrong and she definitely doesn't see her and Anya or Tristan becoming friends but, she can forgive Lexa.

Lexa smiles at her.

She smiles back, then looks away, flustered.

Lexa clears her throat, "I should, uh, probably get back." She stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"Right, uh, yea."

Fuck. she probably looks like a tomato.

Lexa turns to look at her, hand on the door knob.

"It was nice to meet you Clarke." She said softly, with a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you to Lexa." She returns the smile.

Then, Lexa walks out.

After a few minutes of her picking at the wrap around her arm, (yea, it's becoming a habit) the door swings open and Lincoln walks in with an odd expression on his face.

"What did you do to the commander?" He jokes, but he sounds curious.

"Nothing. Why?" She's genuinely confused.

Lincoln just shakes his head.

She smiles.

* * *

***Time Jump***

For the next 6 months, everything goes fine, well, as fine as life on the ground can be.

Theirs been a few incidents but, nothing major. Most people in the village still don't like her, but, she's made friends, Lincoln who is basically her brother, as well as her roommate. Nyko, was the village's only healer, who is great but, is more of the silent type. Niylah, whenever she comes to the village to trade or visit and then theirs Lexa, who is more than just a friend. Indra doesn't out right hate her anymore, so, progress. She hasn't seen Tristan since that last torture session and she practically ignores Anya.

After she healed, which took 3 weeks, she started training. Lincoln had already started teaching her their language while she was healing and it wasn't that hard, learning the language that is. Training though, that's harder, she kind of sucked with a bow & arrow, but, good enough for hunting. She's pretty good with knives, Lincoln told her she had good aim, so, that counts. On the Ark, Miller had taught her hand to hand combat as well as how to use a gun, but she got better at fighting here and her favorite is definitely a sword, she picked that one up pretty quickly. Lexa trained her a little with a sword, but it was mostly Lincoln who helped her with everything.

She helps Nyko in the healers cabin and learned more about the plants and their properties.

She got a few tattoos, one on her heart for surviving torture, one for a warrior in the middle of her back, one on her left forearm for being a healer and another for the Ark on her abdomen. She might hate the Ark, but its where she came from. **(Posted another work so go to my page to see what they look like)**

People in the village still sneer and stare at her because she's not from here, because she's different. Some of them are scared of her, she remembers Lexa telling her that warriors who survive torture are supposed to be the strongest, what Lexa didn't mention was that she would also be one of the most feared. She doesn't fully understand why, but she's seen a few other warriors who survived and can take a guess.

The nightmares came almost instantly after she healed. Her dad getting sucked into space, Wells and Miller floating around on the Ark dead, Anya's face when she would drag the knife down her arm, along with the sound of the lashes hitting her back. The scars are also there as a reminder, most are on her back, her warriors tattoo blending in with them, but she still has a few on her right arm, as well as her abdomen and one 5 inch diagonal above her right breast. Yea, she knows Anya and Tristan are assholes. But she accepts them now, the scars, they're apart of her, it means she's a survivor. She accepts her life now, its far from perfect, but then again, nothing is.

But she has that gut feeling that something is going to go wrong.

She just doesn't know what.

"Clarke!" 

She snaps out of it when she hears her name and looks down to see Lincoln.

She smiles. "Hey Linc."

He has his bow & arrow strapped over his chest as well as his pack on his left shoulder. "You going hunting?"

"Yea."

"Good, lets go!" She said excitedly, jumping down off the branch she was sitting on and started walking towards the front of the village, but stops when she feels a hand on her arm, pulling her back. She looks up at Lincoln innocently.

"Clarke, we already talked about this." He's using the big brother voice, the one when he gets overprotective.

"Lincoln I haven't gone hunting in a month." She complains with a frown.

"You know the reapers have been coming out further into our territory and that several more people have been taken."

She know this. Her and Lexa were talking about it the other night. She said they're planning on going to war but they just can't find a way in and away to get rid of the acid fog.

"I can take care of -" She starts to argue but he cuts her off.

"yourself," he finishes, "I know that, but we need a healer here and Nyko's already agreed to come with us." The tone of his voice means its final.

So, she relents. " Fine," She grumbles out with a slump of her shoulders. "But your cleaning after we eat for the rest of the week." She crosses her arms like a 6 year old.

Well, whatever.

She doesn't want to go anyway.

He huffs out a laugh and throws his arm over her shoulders.

They start walking over to the front of the village, where the hunting party is gathered.

"Be careful, okay." She said softly, when they get to the entrance.

He smiles back and gives her a hug. Then he goes off with the others.

* * *

She's in the healers cabin sorting herbs, when the door bursts open. She looks up and see's the people who were with the hunting party barging in and groaning in pain.

She furrows her eyebrows, confused. They've only been gone for 3 hours.

She moves towards them and starts helping them lay down while doing a body scan at the same time. She's helping the fourth one when she see's it, a bitemark. 

And its definitely not from an animal.

Reapers.

Her eyes go wide in panic.

Lincoln.

She turns around scanning the beds in the cabin. She spots Nyko in the corner helping someone.

She rushes towards him.

"Nyko!" She shouts, to get his attention, still rushing towards him.

When she gets to him, he's looking at her with a sorrowful expression.

No.

"Where's Lincoln?" She already knows, but she asked anyways.

"I'm sorry Clarke," he whispers, "they grabbed him and a few others then put them on the log, he's gone."

She sucks in a breath and her bottom lip trembles.

No. She needs to calm down.

She wills the unshed tears away, then nods at Nyko and goes to help the people who are injured.

* * *

After double checking everyone to make sure they're okay, she heads towards hers and Lincoln's cabin.

She bursts in and grabs a bag and starts stuffing it with everything she is going to need.

She hears the door open.

"Clarke, I heard about -" She hears Lexa start and then pause, "What are you doing?"

She turns to look at Lexa, determined.

Lexa looks at her, realization coming across her face.

The door swings shut behind her.

"Your going after him." It's not a question, it's a statement.

And it's true.

She is.

"I'm not leaving him in there."

Lexa looks at her with an expression she assumes is a mix of pity and sorrow.

"Clarke, your going to get yourself killed." Lexa told her, walking towards her and putting a hand on her cheek.

"He would do it for me." She whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

She puts a hand on Lexa's cheek and kisses her. Then she pulls away, looking into her eyes. "Lexa," she sighs, "your not talking me out of this." She puts her hand down and steps back.

"You don't know how to get in." Lexa argues.

She just scoffs and turns to finish packing.

"I'll figure it out."

"No, you won't. We've been trying to figure that out. Remember?" 

"That was for a whole army, this is for one person." She shot back.

"How will you get out?"

She zips her bag, throws it over her shoulder and turns to look at Lexa.

"Someone got out before, that means I can to." She said, pushing passed her, but stops right in front of the door when she realizes it.

Someone got out before.

Fuck.

How come she hadn't thought of that sooner?

She turns back to Lexa, plan forming in her mind. "Lexa, who escaped the mountain?"

"I can't tell you that Clarke." She huffs out.

"Yes, you can, think about it, I can find him and come back here, he can tell us how he got out so we can come up with a plan to take out the mountain and save Lincoln as well as everyone else, "she pauses, letting her words sink in, " you just have to tell me who?" She practically begs. 

"Murphy."

Lexa looks her in the eyes and sighs. "His name is John Murphy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Did you know it was Murphy? Or was it a surprise?  
> What do you think is going to happen?  
> And what about Lincoln?  
> Do you think he is going to be a reaper? Will he be in a cage?  
> Or, is he going to escape?  
> Please, I want to hear your thoughts and theories about this.  
> And I apologize for any mistakes made.


	10. Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes...

***Murphy***

His life wasn't always like this.

He didn't always have to lay on the ground, with no shirt on, covered in dirt and blood. He didn't have to steal just so he and the woman he loves can survive.

He wasn't always an outcast.

His life used to be different.

His mother and father owned a bar, which was good for him. He didn't have to be a warrior or work with the other healers. He had a bunch of crappy friends and yea, he slept around a bit.

But all that changed when he and his father went on their weekly hunting trip and got attacked by reapers, then put on a fucking log and dragged to the mountain.

And that was the last time he saw his father.

He's definitely not going to think of _that_ right now.

When he managed to get out, (Thank fuck for the girl who helped him out of the cage) he bolted. And imagine his surprise that when he finally got home, his mother was dead on the kitchen floor with alcohol bottles around her.

Yea. He knows his life sucks.

Then he had to go be a dumbass and burn down the bar his family owned.

He left the village that same night.

After that, he just wandered around. Going from village to village, from clan to clan. Until he ends up in a wasteland. Where he ends up getting robbed by a feisty, sexy woman. Emori. Or well, she tries to rob him.

She said it was pathetic that he had nothing on him and was aimlessly walking around the dead zone.

He fell in love right then and there.

They become partners to lovers in no time.

He's snapped out of it when he feels hands on him and someone speaking.

" _Since you don't need these anymore, you won't mind if I take them._ " He hears a man's scruffy voice and feels his shoes being taken off.

Right. Back to business.

He feels the man's hands going up his legs and to his belt, then they pause.

He hears Emori tsks, " _I wouldn't do that._ "

He opens his eyes and smirks.

Emori is holding a knife to a middle aged man's throat. The man is on his knees, hands up in the air and a fearful look in his eyes.

" _My friend here would like his shoes back."_

He gets to his feet and wipes his hands on his pants before fixing his belt.

He still has a smirk on his face when he looks at her. " _Come on now. We both know were more than friends._ "

Emori rolls her eyes at him and grins.

" _You filthy pigs!_ " The man spat at them, hate and anger swirling in his brown eyes.

He grabs his shoes and slides them back on, then looks at the middle aged man with a grin.

" _Yea. We may be filthy pigs, but,_ " he pauses and his eyes flick to where the man's carriage is behind Emori and his grin grows, " _Were filthy rich pigs._ "

Emori then hits him over the head with the bottom of the knife and chuckles. "Hell yea we are!"

The man drops. Knocked out.

He chuckles and pulls Emori in for a kiss.

"That was so fucking hot." He breathes against her lips, hands on her waist.

She laughs. "Lets go, we don't want to be late." She gives him a peck and walks over to the carriage.

"You going to tell me what were going to be late for?"

"I already did." She said, lips tilted up in one corner of her mouth.

He slips his shirt on and walks over to help her unload the carriage.

"No you didn't. All you said was, I have a friend in _Ouskejon_ who owes me a favor."

She kisses him on the cheek. "Its a surprise." 

* * *

It doesn't take them long to get to where ever the hell she's taking him.

Once they step in the cabin, he notices it's a bar. And stops.

Oh. _Oh._

"Emori?" He slowly, quietly sings.

She turns to look at him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked, eyes bright, smirk wide.

She nods and pulls him in for a kiss. "Theirs even a room here. Free drinks and a free night, but after that, we have to trade."

Emori looks just as excited as he feels.

He puts his hands on her waist and pecks her lips. "They won't care about your-" he trails off, looking down at the glove that almost swallows her hand whole.

He clenches his jaw. He doesn't want anyone to mess with his girl.

"If you haven't noticed John, were all outcasts." She said, pointing around at the other people in the cabin.

He looks back up into her eyes and then around the cabin.

She's right. Almost everyone in here has a birth defect.

Or what most people call them, _Friekdrena's_. 

He feels a tug on his hand and looks back at Emori.

"Fancy a drink?" She has her bottom lip between her teeth, while she smiles seductively at him.

He puts an arm around her waist, pulls her to his side and starts walking towards the man behind the bar.

He smirks and leans down to whisper in her ear while keeping his eyes ahead. " _I fancy more than just a drink._ "

She giggles.

Once they sit on a stool, he orders 2 pints of their strongest booze.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

***Next Morning***

He feels a rush of coldness hit him, chills going down his spine. He bolts up, eyes wide open and choking on water.

What. The. Fuck.

He doesn't remember a damn thing.

He hears shifting on his left side and see's Emori wide awake staring at him confusingly.

She's soaking wet, so is he. He looks down at his body and breathes a sigh of relief that most of his clothes are off.

" _Good. Your both awake._ " He hears a females voice.

He looks up, its a bit blurry but, what he can see is a girl, teenager possibly, standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed, looking down at him. Her hair is so fucking bright, but that could just be the hangover talking.

"Who. _The fuck_. Are you?" He croaks out hoarsely.

His throat hurts like a bitch.

"The names Clarke." She said smugly, smirking a bit, putting down a bucket of what he assumes used to be filled with water.

Which is currently dripping down his chest.

He scowls. About to tell her to get the fuck out, but he hears Emori groan before the bed jolts as she plops back down. "If your here for sex, this is not the way to get it." Her voice sounds raspy, like she is on the verge of going back to sleep.

The girl, Clarke, doesn't even glance at Emori, she's still looking at him intensely.

Its kind of intimidating.

"You John Murphy?"

He snaps out of it then, not many people know his real name anymore. He changed it after everything happened. Besides, everyone from his life before the _Maunon_ still think he's dead.

Theirs only two people who knows who he truly is, and one of them is sitting in bed next to him.

Which means - 

"No." He growls, getting up and using the blanket to dry himself off, before grabbing his shirt and pants.

"You don't know what I was gonna say."

He ignores her and grabs his shoes. He sees Emori doing the same.

"If its about the mountain, don't bother."

He's grabbing his things that are scattered across the room and throws Emori her bag.

"Look, I need you to come wit - "

"He said no!" Emori snarls at her, hand clenched into a fist.

" _I already told Heda that I wouldn't be apart of this shit._ Come on Emori, were leaving."

He grabs Emori's hand and they start walking to the door, thinking about all the ways he can kill that girl.

" _I can give you what you want._ "

Now _that_ has his attention.

He scoffs and turns around. "Oh yea? And what's that?"

He looks at her, his hand still clenched with Emori's.

The girl looks relatively calm for someone who didn't get her way.

"Revenge." She simply said, head held high, arms crossed over her chest like she's got him all figured out.

And maybe she does.

"And why would we want that?" He hears Emori ask, but his focus is on the girl in front of him. 

She raises an eyebrow and speaks with confidence. "Because you do," she pauses and looks at him, "especially you. I saw the look on your face as soon as you realized what I was here for. It wasn't just fear, it was anger. You want revenge, but didn't know how to get it without coming out dead."

Damn.

All thoughts of killing her are out in the dead zone now.

She's not that bad.

He grins, "When do we leave?" He see's Emori smirk out the corner of his eye. She must have realized the same thing he did.

The girl, Clarke, looks shocked for a second, but its gone quickly.

"Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouskejon - Blue cliff
> 
> So, I won't be able to post next week. I know, I'm sorry!  
> I have a few paintings I need to work on, but I will be back the week after with 2 chapters to make up for it.
> 
> Did you enjoy Murphy's chapter?  
> What do you think is gonna happen?  
> What do you want to happen?


	11. Emori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like a filler chapter...  
> Also sorry for any mistakes.

***Emori***

Scared.

That's how she's feeling right now.

The last time she felt like this, was the day her brother was dying in her arms.

The day he was killed.

***Flashback***

_It all happened so fast, she couldn't move for a few seconds, just stood there in shock._

_There was a loud BANG! And then her brother was falling. Something pierced his skin, hitting him straight in the chest. When she finally came to her senses, she was on her knees, grasping his body tight to her chest, practically cradling him. Her sobs rang out through the forest. Her brother, Otan, coughing - choking on his own blood. She begs, she screams and she cries for him not to die, not to leave her._

_She watches as his eyes close, blood dripping out the side of his mouth, trailing down his cheek, his shirt soaked in blood._

_It took her a few seconds to realize what exactly killed him, and then another to realize who._

_Theirs is only one option of who uses technology like that, of who uses this type of weapon, of who uses guns._

_The **Maunon**_ _._

***End Flashback***

Ever since that day, she had been angry. It was all about survival. She killed those who got in her way, stole what she could. She was just so angry, she didn't give a damn about anything else but herself.

Until she met John.

Ever since she handed him back his bag (it was empty) that she stole from him, she was fascinated, curious and a little bit smitten. She didn't show it at first, but eventually, she opened herself up to him, and he did the same.

Then, she wasn't angry anymore.

Life isn't perfect, but things were good.

And yes, she does want revenge, she'll give the Clarke girl credit for figuring that out, but, she's scared.

She's scared that if they do this, if they get their revenge, John won't need her anymore, that he will feel satisfied and leave, leave her. 

Or worse, he'll _die_.

"Hey."

She's snapped out of it and looks down at John, his head is in her lap, eye's blinking sleepily up at her.

They've been walking for three days, asking Clarke several questions, but she always gave short answers in response. Which to be fair, is understanable, they have been purposely annoying her and trying to piss her off.

"Hey." She smiles down at him. 

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She told him softly, and by the look on his face, he didn't believe her, but knew not to push, so he went back to sleep.

She pushes some his hair back from his face, smiling softly down at him.

She brings her lips down to his forehead, giving him a small kiss, and then whispers, "I love you John."

When she pulls back and looks up towards the fire that is still burning bright, she sees two glowing blue eyes staring back at her.

"I didn't know you were awake." She said to the girl, who is now sitting up and leaning back against the tree across from her with her legs crossed.

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear before she speaks, "I just woke up." 

She just hums in response.

"I've been meaning to ask," She pauses to make sure she has the girls attention, "Why did _Heda_ send you now to look for John? Its practically been 2 years."

"The commander didn't send me. I came on my own." 

She looks at the girl, tilts her head, studying her. Why is she doing this? How did she know John's name?

As if she were reading her mind, "I asked the commander who escaped the mountain, it took a little talking but, she told me." 

She knows the commander wouldn't just tell anyone because they asked, they must be close.

"Is their a reason your doing this? Other than taking out an enemy."

Clarke looks her over, hesitating to answer, but, she does.

"The reapers took a friend of mine." is all she says.

She wants to ask her more, but she doesn't want to pry, so she stays quiet. 

She understands why the girl is doing this, she wishes she had enough confidence back then to get revenge for her brother, and she can get it now, with this girl's help.

But, she has one more question.

"How are you so sure you can get your friend out?"

She can see the determination swirling in her ocean eyes, "I will," Clarke's eyes flick down to the fire between them and back to hers before she says, "even if I have to _burn_ down the mountain to do it."

And its in that moment, that she decides, she likes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emori and Murphy are both older in this fic, Emori is 19 and Murphy is 21.


	12. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend that blonde's don't exist on the ground...  
> From now on, all trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics. 
> 
> Any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Clarke***

These two are freaking impossible.

They say shit so nonchalantly, with no care in the world.

She mostly ignored them and only answered the few questions that were asked, as well as told Emori why she's doing this. Which means Murphy knows too.

But, she's not gonna lie and say they aren't interesting.

Because they are.

Murphy has some dark humor that she has to try so fucking hard not to laugh and keep her mask on.

Emori is tough and even more sarcastic then Murphy. But, it's in a good way.

She left TonDc 4 weeks ago. It took her 2 to find them. Lexa had given her the fake name, Johnathan Graham, that Murphy had been using. So, she was able to ask around and came upon their latest victim.

That poor old man.

It would have taken longer if it wasn't for Lexa's photographic memory, (or the flame, whichever) and her artistic skills, she wouldn't have a sketch of him.

They would be reaching the village soon. She's been gone for a month and she hopes that Lincoln is still holding on in that damn mountain.

Fuck. She hopes.

Lexa had told her not to hold on to hope that Lincoln was still alive, or that Murphy would even come with her.

She can't wait to show up with these two crazy asses in tow.

But, she's been thinking about it lately, and she realizes that she's not just doing this for Lincoln anymore, she's doing it for everyone.

She's brought back out of her head by a tap on the shoulder. She turns and see's Emori, staring at her with what she thinks is curiosity. 

Or, well, she's staring at her hair.

"What?"

Emori looks her in the eyes and smirks, her brown eyes shining with questions.

"Your hair," she pauses and looks up at her hair with her eyebrows scrunched. "its bright. I've never seen anyone with hair like this before."

She raises an eyebrow, "Its called Blonde." then, she turns around and starts walking again.

Murphy follows and Emori rushes up next to her, shoulders brushing.

"Well, I've never seen _blonde_ hair before." She drags out the word blonde, probably trying to annoy her.

And yea, its working.

"Yea, kinda reminds me of the deadzone." She hears Murphy who is not that far behind them. She just knows he has a grin on his face.

Emori snorts next to her.

God, only 2 weeks with these two and she already feels like she's gonna explode.

"So, where are you from? I've been meaning to ask, but you haven't told us much since we've met."

She goes to answer her but, Emori starts talking before she can even get a word out.

"And don't say **_Trikru,_** because that hair is definitely _not_ from there."

She huffs out a laugh before she can stop herself. Okay, maybe she won't explode.

She swears she see's Emori grin out the corner of her eye.

Fine, she'll admit it, they're not so bad. And she might as well tell them where she truly came from, they're gonna find out soon anyways.

She sighs. "I came from a space station called The Ark, long story short, The Ark was dying and they needed a sacrificial lamb to see if earth was survivable, so, here I am."

She hasn't thought about The Ark in awhile. Not that their are many who would miss her anyway. Miller and Wells would but, they're probably dead, just like everyone else up there is. She didn't have many friends, but she had those two. They were family.

"So _your_ the sky girl." She hears Murphy state, putting an emphasis on your. For his dramatic affect no doubt.

The name triggers her, she stiffens, shoulders straightened, but continues walking. Flashes of Anya and Tristan start pouring into her mind, she pushes it away and swallows.

She grits her teeth and growls, "Don't call me that."

"Okay _Clarke_." She can practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Don't be a dick John," Emori scolds over her shoulder, before she looks at her, "ignore him, he bumped his head to many times."

She hears Murphy grumbling behind them, but she doesn't catch what he says.

"So, people know about me." its not a question, but a statement.

Murphy huffs, "Everybody knows about you."

She groans.

Great, just great.

"Great." She mutters, stepping over a log.

"Everybody knows about you because you fell from the sky. We've all heard bits and pieces about the girl who came from the sun."

She stops walking and her head swivels towards Emori, eyes wide in disbelief, "I did _not_ come from the fucking _sun._ "

Emori stops walking as well and looks at her with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Well, we know that." is all she says, before she starts walking again.

" _Now_." She hears Murphy add.

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head, then goes to catch up with Emori.

"Your people are assholes by the way." Is the first thing Emori says to her when she's by her side again, and she can't help but snort at that.

"Yea, they are." She gives Emori a small grin which the woman returns.

Murphy comes between them and throws an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Don't worry sunshine," he pauses and gives her a side look when she turns her head at the name, then looks back to where the village entrance is with that damn annoying smirk, "were all outcasts."

She opens her mouth to tell him to never call her that again but, he just drops his arms from their shoulders, grabs Emori's hand and rushes towards the entrance shouting, " _ **Guess who's back!"**_

She shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. But, she's going to yell at him about that name later.

She nods at the guard once she enters the village.

Murphy's right, (though, she'll never tell him that) the three of them are outcasts. Yea, different backgrounds, different stories and different people but, outcasts none the less.

When she heads towards her and Lincoln's cabin, she gets a few stares but, that's nothing new. You'd think that being gone a month would change things.

Guess not.

"Clarke!" She hears a familiar voice shout and she turns towards it.

"Nyko!" She gives him a small smile, but it quickly disappears when she see's the expression on his face.

"Clarke, its good to have you back," he pauses, seeming to be thinking over something.

Okay, now she's worried.

"Nyko, what's wrong?"

He lets out a breath and says, "Lincoln's back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...HA!  
> I understand why other writers do it now, its so much fun.
> 
> Also, I apologize for being a day late, I got swamped in school work.


	13. Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* - go to end notes
> 
> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics.  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Lincoln**

*** 29 Days Earlier ***

He's brought down to his knees, hands tied in front of him.

When the reapers attacked, it was unexpected. They had went in the opposite direction of the mountain, to make it less likely that they would run into them.

That obviously didn't work.

He hears a beeping sound, and the door on his right swings open.

He see's three people in blue suits and some sort of glass mask come out, the door swinging shut behind them.

When he showed Clarke a drawing of them, she called them hazmat suits.

He clenches his jaw. Fucking Mountain Men.

There is no getting out of this. He knows he's dead.

Or worse.

"You two, give them the red. I got this." a woman in one of the hazmat suits motions to the men beside her and points at the reapers.

She has a pen in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

She walks over to the man, next to the guy beside him.

He keeps his eyes forward, face straight, determined not to show weakness.

"Harvest." he hears her say, followed by a clicking noise and the sound of her writing.

He hears the footsteps of the other men walking, then stop behind them.

"Harvest."

The woman now stands in front of him, looking, no, _studying_ _him_ intently.

"Take this one to the Cerberus Program." She points at him.

He has a feeling on what that means, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it yet.

One of the men behind him grabs his arm and hauls him up, dragging him towards the door.

They strip him of all his clothes and start pouring some yellow powder on him.

It burns.

He screams and grunts in pain.

Then he feels boiling hot water being dumped on him and them forcing something down his throat, that has him sputtering and coughing.

They wrap a cloth around his hips, covering him up. Then he feels a pinch in his arm, and his out.

* * *

He comes slightly to it, and opens his eyes but, its kind of blurry.

He feels weak, drained.

There's a bit of a sting in his left arm and he tries to move, but is met with resistance. He tries to shout and that's when he realizes, he realizes he's strapped down and there's a gag in his mouth.

He struggles in his restraints, but soon stops, not having enough energy.

He's breathing heavily, and his eyes are dropping.

But before he passes out, he hears a woman's voice and then feels a pinch in his arm. Then, he's out again.

* * *

When he wakes again. He still feels weak, but not as drained as before.

When he opens his eyes, he see's a man standing above him.

He has dark brown hair, skin pale, dressed in some sort of attire with a grin on his face. And that's when he see's it, a needle with red liquid in it, is in his right hand, holding it up like he's proud.

"I'm _so glad_ your awake." The man said, with false enthusiasm. 

He grunts and pulls at his restraints.

"Oh, come on now. There's no point in doing that." He hears him say, but he's not focused on that. He knows what that thing does. And their is no way he is going to be a reaper.

He thrashes around, but stops when he feels the coldness of the needle on his neck, not breaking skin, but close.

"Knew that would catch your attention." There's a hint of amusement in his voice when he said it.

The coldness disappears from his skin.

He internally sighs in relief. Which would be to soon because the coldness comes right back.

He closes his eyes, accepting the inevitable.

"This won't be long at all."

Just as the needle breaks his skin, he hears the door swing open.

"Cage!" He hears a man's voice shout.

The man, Cage, removes the needle from his neck and turn's.

"Emerson," he growls, "can't you see I'm a little busy."

"Sorry sir, but there's an emergency in the harvest chamber."

Cage sighs.

He then turns to look at him and a smirk soon crosses his face.

"I'll be back." Then, he's out the door.

He doesn't know how long he's been here. He just hopes Clarke doesn't do something stupid, like come after him. She'll get herself killed.

He hears the door open, and he tenses up.

That was fast.

But then, he see's a raven haired girl with soft light brown eyes standing over him.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She said, pulling the gag out of his mouth, before unclipping all the straps holding him down.

He gets to his feet and stumbles a bit, but catches himself.

"Are you good to walk?" The girl asked, looking at him with soft eyes, concern swirling in them.

He nods.

She doesn't seem convinced, but nods back anyway. "Okay then, this way." 

They quickly leave the room, and she leads him towards a door. Aside from the groaning he hears, the place is quiet and empty.

He turns to the girl.

"All I know is that, that door," she points to the door in front of them. "leads out of the mountain. There are reapers so, you'll have to be careful." She explains to him quickly.

He nods.

She turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Wait!" She looks at him, eyes wide, and he drops her arm. "What's your name?" he asks her softly.

She gives him a small smile. "Maya."

"Thank you Maya." She nods, smile still in place, and rushes back from the way they came.

He turns to the door in front of him and opens it, he hears a loud noise repeating itself, with bright lights flashing all around him.

He quickly shuts the door and takes a deep breath, then runs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> non-consensual stripping, non-consensual drug use (anesthetic) Lincoln is forcefully strapped down and blood is taken from him while he is under anesthesia.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Murphy/Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have and emphasis is just italics.  
> Echo haters, this fic is not for you. (There is no Becho though)
> 
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Murphy***

***Back To Present***

He walks into the healer's cabin, hand in hand with Emori.

Clarke had told them about a week ago to come here when they first arrive.

And yea, he listened. He does _not_ want to piss off the queen.

He looks around and see's only 2 people. A man and a woman who seemed to be in a deep conversation and hadn't noticed them yet.

Wait a second, is _that -_ he squints his eyes to make sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him.

"Niylah?"

Both heads snap in their direction. Niylah's eyes go wide, grin soon dancing across her face while she looks him up and down. She turns towards them, hands on her hips.

"Well, well, _well,_ if it isn't Johnathan Graham."

The man she was talking to is watching them with curious eyes.

"Emori." Niylah greets, grin still in place, eyes flicking between the two of them. Probably remembering their last encounter.

Best threesome of his life.

"What are you two doing here?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but the door swings open before he gets the chance.

He turns and see's Clarke bursting in.

For the 2 weeks he has known Clarke, he has never seen her look so open, so vulnerable.

She stops and stares, door closing itself behind her. Her relief is clear to all those in the room.

He follows her gaze and see's the man Niylah was talking to looking back at Clarke.

He looks between the two awkwardly.

"Lincoln?" Clarke whispers, her voice sounds so small, so shocked.

The man, Lincoln, opens his arms with a smile, Clarke practically runs towards him and jumps in his arms. Her arms go around the man's shoulders, head buried in his neck, laughing and crying. The man hugs the small girl in his arms tightly, letting out a small audible sigh that could only be of relief.

Clarke pulls away from the hug, but is still gripping the man's forearms.

"How are you here?" Clarke asks in disbelief.

Lincoln looks down at her with a small smile. "I had some help but, I managed to get out."

Clarke hugs him again. "I missed you."

He looks at Emori and see's her looking around awkwardly, probably trying to give the two privacy.

He looks back at Clarke, actually feeling sorry to interrupt their reunion.

"Okay, uh, Clarke?"

Clarke looks at him like she just realized that they aren't alone.

She pulls away from the man, who's looking at him with, well, he doesn't know what kind of look is on his face.

"Right, uh, yea." She clears her throat, "Guys, this is Lincoln," she says, gesturing towards the man she was just hugging. "he was the one who was attacked by reapers."

His eyes go wide. He understands now, Emori told him why Clarke went looking for him.

"Heda told me everything Clarke."

He see's Lincoln looking at Clarke, completing ignoring any other conversation.

"What were you thinking?" The man is looking at Clarke with a mixture of anger, fear and worry.

Clarke's attention turns and looks up at him, eyes wide.

"I was _thinking_ that I find a way into that _damn mountain_ and get you out!"

He hears Niylah gasp. But he ignores her, shocked himself.

He knew Clarke had a plan to stop the mountain. He just didn't know her plan was to go in herself.

He won't admit it but, he might be a little worried.

Just a little.

"Well, now you don't have to since I'm right here."

Clarke is looking at the man with a determined expression on her face.

From the 2 weeks he spent with Clarke, he's learned a few things, she's a light sleeper, she hates morning's, she was born in space, (he still thinks she came from the sun but, whatever) she likes art and is good at it (he _might_ have went through her bag and saw a sketchbook in there, and he _might_ have opened said sketchbook) and one of the most admirable things (though he'll never tell her that) is that she believes in doing what's right.

So, he knows her response before the words even come out of her mouth.

"I can't do that, I need to do this, and not just for revenge either. Lincoln," she sighs, "When that hunting group came back and I found out that you were taken, it hurt, it hurt like _hell_. I knew I had to get you back, but eventually I realized," he hears her swallow and take a deep breath before continuing, "I realized it wasn't just so I could get you, it was for everybody trapped in that mountain. Linc, your like a brother to me, you took care of me before you even knew who I was. And I haven't even known you for a year, but I was ready to burn down that mountain when I found out, and if it felt like that for _me,_ I can't imagine what other people feel like when someone they knew their whole life gets taken to that hell hole. It needs to end. If there's a way I can help, I'm going to do it, but I want you by my side."

Damn. She's good with her words.

Lincoln is looking down at her, his eyes pleading, "You could die."

He watches as Clarke gives him a small sad smile, "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Sacrifice.

Huh.

There's always that one person who is willing to sacrifice anything for their people, but Clarke is different. They're not even _her_ people. 

She'd make a great leader one day. (but he's never going to tell her that)

And as much as he hates to say it, (not out loud of course) she's right.

It needs to end. All of it.

Not just for revenge, but to stop it from ever happening again. So nobody else loses a parent, or a sibling, or their child to the mountain ever again.

To end the pain.

He can't run from this, not anymore.

The words are out of his mouth before he can fully process them.

"I'm in."

All heads snap in his direction.

Clarke's expression is of surprise and awe, Lincoln is clearly still thinking over everything, Niylah looks at him like he's grown to heads, but when he looks at Emori, all he see's is understanding in her eyes. She gives him an encouraging smile, squeezes his hand that she's still holding, before looking at Clarke, determination swirling in her eyes.

"I'm in to."

Clarke smiles gratefully at them, then looks back at Lincoln.

"Lets do this, end the mountain."

He watches as the man sighs in defeat. "Okay."

Clarke grins and squeezes his arm.

"Your all crazy." Niylah huffs in disbelief, looking at them all like they _are_ crazy.

Which, they probably are.

" _So_ , Clarke?" She looks at him, "What's the plan?"

He see's determination settle on her face, confidence swimming in her blue eyes.

* * *

He was never prepared for what happened next with the battle of the mountain.

None of them were.

* * *

***Clarke***

***1 Year - 7 Months and 2 weeks later***

Inhale.

A beat passes.

Exhale.

And repeat.

She does the same thing a few more times softly. Head tilted up towards the sky, eyes closed, legs crossed with a sketchbook in her lap.

She opens her eyes with smile on her face, looking up at the clear blue sky, barely a cloud in sight.

She lets out a small sigh and looks back down at her sketchbook, smile slipping off her face. It's a drawing of those unforgettable weeks. Screams and groans of pain fill her mind. Sounds of a drill and sirens ringing in her ears.

She shakes her head to push those memories back. She can't think of that, not now. Today is a good day.

She's snapped out of it when a hand shuts her sketchbook closed.

"Stop sulking Griffin, were celebrating!" 

She looks up at Emori and grins.

She's right, they're celebrating.

Emori grabs her hand and pulls her up, dragging her away from the meadow and back to the village.

Their village.

3 months after the war with the mountain, they finally found a place to settle, far from the mountain, but close enough to the other clans.

Her little group, the captured grounders and a small group of survivors from the mountain. (as many people as they were able to save and the ones who helped) She was only able to save 26. Its still hard, for all of them, but they only have each other now.

After she and the rest of the grounders were left for dead, they came together. All people from different clans were there, enemies no longer enemies. They became one clan.

_**Wonkru.** _

They stood as one, fought as one, won as one, created this place that they all call home, _as one_.

And today they're celebrating, celebrating that 5 months ago today, they named the village.

Outcasts.

Yes. She knows its just a name and kind of ironic but, its who they are, outcasts. And she embraces it.

They all do.

Seeing as outcasts are supposed to be frowned upon in grounder culture, she could say they pissed off a lot of people with the name. _Especially_ when they put a giant colorful sign at the entrance of the village. To say _**Azgeda**_ was pissed is an understatement.

Don't even get her started on when they became the 13th clan.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

She looks at Emori who is walking next to her.

She smirks at the woman who has become like an older sister to her.

"I'm just thinking about all the people we pissed off with the name outcasts."

Emori immediately lets out a laugh.

"Damn, we pissed off a lot of clans with that one."

She lets out a chuckle because yea, they did.

As soon as they enter the village she hears her name.

"Clarke!" A familiar voice shouts, and she turns towards the person with a smile. 

"Maya!"

Maya is rushing towards her with a look of relief on her face.

She would never forget the day she met Maya. They never would have beaten the mountain without her.

"Please tell me you got it?"

Oh yea, _that._

She grins at her and grabs the pouch from her pocket and pulls out the berries, than hands them to her.

Maya sighs relievingly. 

She hears Emori chuckle next to her.

"Always a lifesaver Clarke. Now I can finish my piece for the kids."

"I want to see it when your done." She tells her, Maya's painting are amazing.

The girl smiles at her "You'll be the first. Oh, and are you going to Murphy's?"

Emori automatically threw an arm over her shoulders and says, "Oh yea, she'll be there."

She groans and they both laugh at her.

"I'll see you there." and then Maya's off towards the kids.

"I still can't _believe_ Murphy named the bar after _himself_." She groans.

Emori chuckles, "That's John for ya."

She's right.

But come on, really, Murphy's _booze._

God, anything would have been better than _that_.

"Come on lets go get a drink."

Emori starts dragging her towards the bar, where they hear two familiar voices arguing, again.

So much for a drink.

She looks at Emori and they both nod at each other before pushing the door open.

When they enter, they see both men yelling at one another. She and Emori look at each other one more time before shouting the guys names simultaneously.

"Lincoln!"

"John!"

Both men jump and look towards them, eyes wide in alarm.

Yea, they know they're in trouble.

These two can never get along. Lincoln's responsible and Murphy's, well, he's Murphy.

And that's exactly why.

She and Emori both cross their arms over their chests and wait for an explanation.

Both men answer at the same time.

"Murphy - Lincoln started it!"

Both men turn back at each other to glare at one another.

Just as she opens her mouth to say something, there's a loud boom coming from outside.

They all look at each other and then rush outside, argument forgotten.

"Clarke!" She hears a shout of panic and looks towards to the person it came from.

"Maya! Echo!"

She rushes to meet up with them, the others following behind her.

"Where did that come from?" She asked as soon as she got to them.

"It came _fro-_ " Echo gets cut off from the noise again. But this time, she knows _exactly_ where it came from.

It came from the sky.

She turns and looks up, as well as everyone else.

The noise came again, it sounds like thunder.

"Clarke, is that-?" Murphy trails off. 

"Yes, it is." She see's Lincoln look at her from the corner of her eye. But she can't focus on that.

All she can focus on is the ship falling from the sky.

Well, _shit._

They're alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flashbacks don't worry but, I had to give this fic some mystery.  
> I wanted Lincoln and Clarke's reunion shown from a different POV and I thought Murphy would be perfect for that.
> 
> Were you expecting the time jump?  
> Did you think the delinquents were gonna go up against the mountain?  
> Can you guess who's chapter is next?  
> Leave a comment, I would love to hear your opinions.
> 
> Have a great Halloween!  
> See ya next Thursday.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bellarke fic. Clarke and Murphy won't be together romantically, they just will have a very close friendship. A weird, funny one.
> 
> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics.  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Bellamy***

He knows he's not perfect, far from it actually.

He didn't really have a choice.

It was the chancellor or his sister.

He needed to be there for O, there was no way in hell he was gonna let her die alone.

Your sister, your responsibility.

He remembers when his mother told him that, half passed out from exhaustion, sweat dripping down her forehead, him holding a newborn Octavia. And he's stood by it ever since.

But he wasn't going to shoot the chancellor. Instead, he hits Jaha over the head with the butt of the gun.

So, here he is now, watching as a bunch of teenagers run around crazy.

"You know, you don't just have to stand there." he hears his sister say, amusement clear in her voice.

He turns his head to look at her.

She's standing next to him, looking around in amazement.

 _God_ , she's gotten so _big_. Watching as her long dark hair flows in the wind, and noticing that she is at least two inches taller since the last time he saw her. One year apart was to fucking long.

He missed her.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears two people arguing. He faces away from his sister and see's one of the prisoners trying to explain something to the few people who are around him.

Not just any prisoner.

He smirks.

Jaha Jr.

He starts walking towards them, and he hears Octavia follow closely behind him.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out where we are." he looks at the annoyed expressions on the kids faces.

He's pretty sure his own looks the same.

"Were on the ground now. That not good enough for you?" he steps in. Besides, if anyone is going to be in control down here, its gonna be him.

"What? You think your in charge here?" he hears his sister retort sarcastically. 

The smirk on his face widens. Yea, that's his sister.

" _Well,_ if it isn't the chancellor of earth." He watches as a light dark skin boy with a beanie on his head step towards Jaha Jr.

Chuckles break out in the crowd that is now surrounding them.

"Miller -" Jaha Jr. sighs, but is cut off by a push and stumbles back, shocked.

He can't help but be amused by the situation.

The boy, Miller, glares at Jr. "Your not in charge here, _chancellor."_ Miller practically spat at him.

Both boys are glaring at each other. Huh, there's a story there. 

He'll figure it out later.

Then, there's the sound of someone clapping.

They all turn to the person who is leaning against the dropship with an amused expression on her face.

" _Wow! Love_ the theatrics, its very entertaining." She stopped clapping, and he's pretty sure everyone can hear the sarcasm in her voice. 

He frowns as the grin on her face widens while she looks at all of them.

And that's when he recognizes her.

Raven Reyes.

Aka. Spacewalker.

"Look," Jr. starts again, taking the opening spacewalker gave him. "I don't care who's in charge, we have to find Mount Weather so we can get the supplies we need to _survive_."

He see's a few of the kids start nodding their heads, listening to _him._

Hell. No.

"How about you go, let the privilege do something for a change."

He hears everyone's shout of agreement.

He continues before Jr. can even open his mouth, "Down here," he steps forward towards him, "it can be complete chaos, you know? _Fun._ We can do whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" he hears someone shout, he grins at the look of horror on Jr.'s face.

"Whatever the hell we want!" They all start shouting, chanting.

"Whatever the hell we want!"

"Your going to get us all killed." Jaha Jr. tells him.

"Don't be such a downer Jr. Live a little." he grins at him. 

The boy just huffs and walks back to whatever he was doing.

And then, he watches as everyone runs and jumps around.

In. Complete. _Chaos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Bellamy has to be an ass in the beginning. I have how he and Clarke meet all planned out in my head. You guys are gonna love it.  
> Bellamy and Octavia's background is basically the same as the show, I just changed one part in Bellamy's.
> 
> Did you like Bellamy's first chapter?  
> Was it to short?  
> Did you expect Raven to be there?  
> Any predictions on what is going to happen next?  
> Who's chapter do you think is next?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I'm a day late, got swamped in school work.  
> Also short chapter, but introduces some of our favorites.
> 
> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics.  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Wells***

He knows he had it better than others.

That he didn't have to starve or have an addict as a parent. He didn't have to work as hard as everyone else did to make a living.

But that doesn't mean it was easy.

Being the Chancellors son has its advantages, like a bigger flat or extra rations. But that's about it. Lets start with the fact that people hate him. He's not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt because, well, it does. He's not his father but it doesn't matter to them, to anyone, in their eyes, he's just like him.

Then theirs the Chancellor himself. He agrees with the people who say he's a greedy man. For as long as he can remember, his father has wanted more, and he would do anything to get it to. Even if it meant losing his son.

Which he did.

His father always told him if he didn't act right, there would be consequences. Clarke's mom was the same.

His heart tightening at the thought of her.

"What's going on in your head, Chancellor?" He snaps out of it when he hears an amused voice beside him.

He clenches his jaw at the name and his eyes shift to the girl.

Raven Reyes.

He remembers over hearing the guards outside his cell talk about her. Wasted a month's of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.

If only she knew how much damage that spacewalk caused.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out where Mount Weather is." He knows he sounds rude, he can't really help it when they're all throwing that damn name at him.

He looks back at the map, angles the measurements just like Clarke showed him _and -_

Got it!

"You don't like being called Chancellor, do you Chancellor?"

He ignores her and grabs the bag he made out of seatbelts, puts the map in it and swings it over his shoulder.

He then looks over to the girl who merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"You do know that you won't be able to carry enough food for a hundred. Right?" 

"Not like anyone else is willing to come." Just as the words leave his mouth, he see's two kids come up behind the Raven girl.

"We'll join!" The kid who has goggles on his head said with a cheeky grin.

Raven turns to look at them with a smirk, and back at him with a roll of her eyes.

She sighs, "I guess I'll go _to_." She says it like its a hardship.

"When do we leave?" The kid with dark hair and a maroon jacket asked.

He's a little shocked that anyone is coming with him, let alone talking to him. But he puts it aside and reply's, "Now." And just as they're about to leave, a girl comes up to them and excitingly says, "Count me in!" 

He recognizes her as soon as she joins them. She's the girl with an older brother.

The said older brother who just happens to be an asshole.

 _"Octavia!"_ he watches as the brother grabs the girl's, Octavia's arm, drags her away and they start arguing.

He ignores them and looks to Raven, who is still beside him, and that's when he see's it.

"Were you trying to take this off?" he grabs her wrist and looks at the scratch on the wristband.

She snatches her arm away with a roll of her eyes and snaps, " _No,_ I wasn't. I'm not stupid, I know this the only thing connecting us to The Ark." 

He sighs.

"You guy's coming or what?" He turns to see Octavia looking at them impatiently. 

"Mount Weather _awaits!_ " goggle kid shouts excitingly, running towards Octavia.

" _Jasper!"_ The dark haired boy shouts, trying to catch up to his loud friend.

Raven chuckles and follows them.

"Guys!"

The 4 of them turn and look at him confusingly, probably wondering why he's still standing in the same spot.

He sighs, "Your going the wrong way." Pointing in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

They just look at him embarrassingly before heading in that direction.

But Octavia just flipped her hair and said, "I knew that."

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head, then moves to follow them.

Like the goggle kid, Jasper said, Mount Weather awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wells is going to be an important part of this fic, so you don't have to worry about me killing him off.  
> And yes, I know, not really any Bellamy in this one, but I want to introduce all the main Characters first before things start to really pick up. Also, there will be more Monty and Jasper, just wait.
> 
> How was this chapter?  
> Did you like Wells?  
> Just out of curiosity, how long do you think Wells was locked up for?  
> Who's chapter do you think is next?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter and its short. (Sorry) But, at least its Octavia.
> 
> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics.  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Octavia***

Freedom.

It's what she always wanted.

To be able to see other people besides her mom and brother. To go to school, see the stars, scream at the top of her lungs. To see trees and smell fresh air. _Earth._

She used to think none of that was possible, that she would have to hide under the floor forever.

But no, not anymore.

Not ever again.

Here on the ground, away from that small gray room, she has her freedom. She can run and jump around, make friends, _scream at the top of her lungs_.

Nobody can stop her down here. Not even her brother.

And she's going to enjoy every second of it.

 _"Octavia!"_ She hears someone shout behind her.

She rolls her eyes once she recognizes the voice.

Little Chancellor.

_"Octavia! Slow down!"_

He grabs her arm gently, but she yanks it back and turns to face him.

He just sighs and tells her, "We need to stick together, we don't know what's out there."

She rolls her eyes again and salutes him. "Aye - Aye chancellor."

She grins when he flinches.

"Alright people," The girl in the red jacket, Raven, grabs little chancellors arm and drags him forward, "were wasting daylight." 

The ones she knows as Monty and Jasper, slowly walk behind the to, side by side. Then Jasper turns around to face her, (walking backwards, but somehow still next to Monty) and starts shooting finger guns at her, pew - pew falling off his lips.

She huffs a laugh and follows them.

* * *

They have been walking for 3 hours when she see's it.

"Holy _Shit!_ " 

She pushes past little chancellor and spacewalker, rushing towards the river.

She could hear the others shout her name, but she ignores them.

She looks down at the beautiful fresh water below, clear enough to see her own reflection, as well as the trees around them and the almost clear sky above. 

She smiles, tilting her head up and closing her eyes, breathing it all in deeply.

Her eyes snap open and she starts taking off her clothes, leaving her in just a tank top and underwear.

" _Oh,_ I _love_ Earth." She turns to see Jasper with his eyes wide in awe and running up and down her body.

She smirks.

"Octavia, we don't know _if-"_ She ignores little chancellor and jumps in.

The water engulfs her, coldness immediately filling her body, (It's so refreshing) calm and relief wash over her.

She's still underwater, squatting down and holding her breath. She opens her eyes and watches as she glides her hand across the sand. Her hair floats up around her face and she lets out some air, smiling as the bubbles automatically start up towards the surface. 

She's never felt so alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. But things are going to start picking up next chapter. Promise!
> 
> Also, I won't be able to post next week, but I will use the extra time that I have to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!💋


	18. Emori/Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting the last few weeks, Exams were coming up, I had to be prepared and I just finished yesterday so, I'M BACK!  
> With a good chapter to.
> 
> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics. For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Emori***

"Clarke's gonna be pissed."

Her and Lincoln are up in the trees, watching as two of the kids argue who is going to cross the river first.

And yea, Clarke's gonna pissed. Not only because the sky people sent _kids_ down here, but also, because said kids are about to cross into forbidden territory. 

_**"We've got company."** _

She looks to Lincoln and he gestures to a few trees to her right, his eyes still locked on the kids.

Her eyes search the trees where Lincoln had gestured, immediately seeing the side of a man, one arm stretched out, hand fisted on bow, arrow drown back, aimed at the kids she was just looking at moments ago, ready to shoot.

_**Trikru.** _

_**"I'll take care of it."** _

Lincoln nods, eyes trained on a particular dark haired beauty.

She shakes her head in amusement, and jumps down from the tree, not even making a sound.

She stalks forward towards the man up in trees. She ignores the shouting and screaming coming from a distance, and quietly climbs the tree the man is currently on. Just as she reaches him, he tenses, and she tackles him right as he lets go of the arrow.

They fall to the ground with a loud _'_ _th_ _ump'._

The man under her is knocked unconscious from the fall.

She stands up, wiping her hands on her pants to get the dirt off them.

The wind blows threw her hair, swiping across her face.

She looks towards the river to check on the kids only to see a vine swinging slowly back and forth. When her eyes land across the river, she sees an arrow sticking out of the ground.

She lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

Thank fuck the man missed.

"Emori!"

She turns to see Lincoln jogging towards her.

Lincolns eyes flash down to the man unconscious on the ground, jaw clenched.

**_"Trikru scout."_ **

She nods her head, even though she knows its not a question.

_**"And from the looks of it, the only one."** _

He nods, seeming to be thinking over something.

"You okay?"

Her eyes snapped to his, concern twisting in them.

Lincoln gestures to her forehead, and she lifts her hand (ungloved one) to her head, her fingers come back wet and red.

She wasn't even aware she had cut, let alone was bleeding.

She puts it aside for now. 

"I'm fine, how were the kids?"

He snorts in amusement at the question.

"They freaked."

She chuckles. " _Man!_ I wish I could've seen it."

Lincoln huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"You head back to there landing sight, I'll go fill Clarke in on what we know so for."

"And him?" Lincoln points to the man knocked out on the ground.

She just shrugs and says, "Leave him."

"Alright," he pauses, "I'll be back in 2 days, just keep Murphy from causing any trouble," he pauses again, "oh! And make sure Clarke doesn't over sleep."

She rolls her eyes, he's such a damn mother hen.

Then, she pushes his shoulder and huffs. 

"Good _bye_ Lincoln."

He raises his hands in surrender, and walks backwards slowly with a grin on his face.

She shakes her head and turns to start walking towards the village. But, he stops her by calling out her name.

She turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You were right!" he shouts.

Her eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"About what!?"

Lincoln just shakes his head.

"Clarke's gonna be pissed."

* * *

***Lincoln***

He's up in the trees, just sitting on a branch, watching the sky kids camp. He got here a few hours ago, and they already started building a wall. He has to admit, he's impressed with how much they have gotten done.

They all seem to listen to the one called Bellamy.

In his opinion, their leader is kind of an ass.

But his sister, is a sight to behold.

Long dark hair, bright green eyes, free spirited, and a beautiful smile.

He's brought out of his head when he hears people shouting. His head snaps in the direction the voices are coming from.

Their leader and a dark skinned kid (who looks vaguely familiar) are arguing.

"You can't force people to take it off."

Their leader, Bellamy, smirks. "I'm not forcing them, I'm giving them a choice."

The kid just huffs, shakes his head and walks away.

"Jaha!" The leader shouts, the name sounding familiar but, he puts it aside for now. "Your not in control down here, I am, and the sooner you realize that, the easier it is to get used to." 

And that's when it clicks.

Jaha. Wells Jaha.

One of Clarke's bestfriends, and somewhat brother from her home in space.

It explains why he looks familiar. Clarke has told him a few stories and drawn a couple pictures of him. She believed him to be dead.

And now, he's here. Very much _alive._ But from the way these kids look at him, that might not be for long.

"Clarkes not gonna like this." he whispers to himself.

"No, she's not." he hears from behind him, right before he gets hit on the head and falls forward off the branch he was sitting on, another branch hitting his stomach, causing him to flip and land on the ground with a loud _'thud'_ that rang out in the forest.

He's breathing heavily, head pounding and eyes open, on his back, everything blurry.

A figure stands above him. He squints to try and make out there face in the darkness.

He sucks in a breath when he realizes who it is.

_Anya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ooh la la....  
> Anya is back!  
> I will be posting next Saturday due to the holidays, but after that, everything will be back on schedule.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!💋  
> And Merry Christmas!❄


	19. Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!🎆  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

***Miller***

He knows he is a quiet person. 

He knows that up on the Ark, when someone gave him an order, he'd follow.

Well, kind of.

He tried to live up to what his father wanted him to be, but, he just couldn't.

He couldn't turn away from someone in need. He couldn't shocklash a kid who only tried to help his mom. And he wasn't into girls.

His boyfriend, Jackson, was an amazing person. But his dad couldn't see that.

He also knows that him following orders ended around the time he turned 12.

Coincidentally, also around the same time he met Clarke.

He smiles at the thought of how much trouble they got into.

"What's going on in your head?"

He feels the log he's sitting on shift a little, someone's weight being added on. He is by the fire, watching as the wind blows through the flames.

He assumed everyone but him and the guards were asleep.

Guess he was wrong.

And since he's in a mood, he's a bit of a smart ass. "Thoughts." he replies. 

The guy next to him snorts, he turns his head to see who it is.

Bellamy Blake.

He faces back towards the fire, thinking maybe if he just ignored him, he'd go away. 

"Funny," Blake deadpanned. "I've been meaning to talk to you actually." 

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Jaha." is all Blake says.

He clenches his jaw at the name.

Yea, he knows Jaha, and not the way everyone else does.

Where there was Clarke, there was Wells, never one without the other. Then Clarke caught him stealing medicine from med bay and covered for him, after that, it was all three of them against the Ark. Spilling secrets the council tried to hide or giving extra rations to families who needed it, they only ever tried to help people, make the Ark better than it was. The Three Secret Rebels, Wells used to call them, because no one knew what they were doing. They were a family, blood or not. He trusted Wells with his life.

What a mistake that was.

"What about him?"

"I know that you know him, it was obvious in the way you guys argued, and I need information to get him off my back, _so -"_ Blake trails off.

He scoffs and gets up, starting towards his tent, shaking his head.

"Come on Miller! A little information won't kill you!" 

He keeps walking to his tent, not looking back.

"Can't help you Blake."

He can feel Blakes eyes boring into the back of his head.

Just as he flips his tent flap open, he hears Blake ask, "Why do you hate him?"

He stops at that, not expecting it, but doesn't turn around. His mind goes back to that day, to the day his dad told him what happened to Clarke while she was in solitary. To the day he found out who put her in there.

"I mean we all hate him, but, it's different with you." 

"You don't know me." he mutters, but loud enough for Blake to hear him.

"I don't need to. I'm very observant, your hatred runs deeper, different than just hating him for who his father is."

He could just tell him to fuck off and mind his own damn business, but for some reason, the words fall out of his mouth.

"He's the reason my bestfriend is dead."

He doesn't wait for a reply, just steps into his tent, falls on the uncomfortable cot, and closes his eyes.

His last thought is of a blonde girl with striking blue eyes, and how much she would have loved Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I meant to post this Saturday, but I had some paintings to work on. Also, sorry about Miller's dad, I liked his character, but he needed to be an ass like Abby in this fic.  
> Everybody will be meeting soon! As well as a reunion. I'm really excited for you guys to read it.
> 
> What do you think of Miller?  
> Do you think Miller and Bellamy will become friends?  
> How do you think Miller will react when he finds out Clarke is alive?  
> Oh! And from the cliffhanger on the last chapter, what do you think Anya is up to? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 💋


	20. Clarke/Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All trig is bold/italics and any words that have an emphasis is just italics. For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.💋

***Clarke***

She's angry.

No, not angry.

She's _pissed._

Emori came back 2 days ago with information on the ship that came from the Ark.

And she is _still_ pissed about it.

What she means is, why the _fuck_ would they send _teenagers_ down?

And from what Emori told her, prisoners.

She can't believe the council _wou-_ oh wait, she can.

They sent her down here after all. 

_'Expendable.'_ Jaha said.

'Your sacrifice is _appreciated._ ' Her mother told her.

She scoffs. Expendable, appreciated. 

They probably said the same to the kids.

If it was guards or the council itself, she would leave them there, let them fend for themselves. But they're kids, so she _can't_ leave them there. She has to help them. And she will.

But she has to think about her people first.

Her _family._

She feels the furs move, an arm going around her waist, a kiss being pressed to her jaw.

She shifts so her arm goes under her head on the pillow, body turning towards the woman beside her, and her eyes meet a pair of beautiful hazel.

"You look so tense, what's on your mind?" The woman next to her asks.

"Nothing," She trails her finger up the woman's arm, to her neck, bringing her in closer. "just a little stressed." She breathes against her lips.

The woman smirks, the smugness clear in her voice when she huskily asks, "Who do you go to when your stressed again?"

She chuckles, "You."

Echo pulls her into a kiss, their tongue's dancing together, lips smacking.

The hand Echo has on her waist goes lower, and lower _and-_

"Ew. Gross."

An obnoxious, annoying person announces.

She pulls away from Echo with a drawn out groan, head falling back onto the pillow, her arm going over her eyes.

Echo chuckles, pulling away from her.

"What. Do you want, Murphy?" she groans again, God, he is _so_ annoying.

She removes her arm from covering her eyes to look at him, and see's Murphy with that stupid grin on his face, standing by her desk.

"Rise and shine, Sunshine." 

She growls, sits up, and throws her pillow at him.

Murphy ducks and laughs. He heads towards her bedroom door, (that is still open) puts hand on the knob and turns to look at her, teasing grin still on his face.

"Training in 10, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way back to the sun." 

She grabs Echo's pillow and throws it at him. 

He leaves the room then, shutting the door behind him, (which the pillow hits) his laugh bouncing of the walls of her cabin, she hears him shut the front door.

She plops back on the bed, pillowless, and whines, "I don't want to train."

Echo lets out a chuckle, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Think of it this way, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you get to come back."

Echo says this as she lays back down, burying herself under the furs, sighing at the softness of them, and also pillowless.

"How come you get to sleep in?"

Echo's lips tilt up in one corner of her mouth, "Cuz I'm not the one running this place."

She snorts and sits up.

"Fine." she mutters.

She gets up and ready to start the day, and boy, is it gonna be long one.

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

She smirks down at Murphy, offering him a hand up.

He narrows his eyes at her, swats her hand away, and gets up himself, grumbling something under his breath.

"Someone's grumpy." she teases him.

He just glares at her.

She continues to tease him.

"You know, for someone who said they were gonna kick my ass back to the sun, your not doing a very good job at it. Considering, your ass keeps getting kicked back to the ground."

He clenches his jaw, still glaring at her.

"Hilarious." Murphy deadpanned.

She smiles sweetly at him.

He huffs and rolls his eyes. "Again."

She sighs, getting into position, sword in hand.

They go at it for another hour.

Swords clashing, fists flying, legs kicking, sweat dripping, bodies dodging, twisting and turning.

It ends with heavy breathing, a few bruises, and exhaustion clear on both of them.

Victory on her side, brooding on his.

She grabs her towel and wipes it across her face, before grabbing her canteen and taking a sip of water. 

She sits on the bench as Murphy does the same.

" _So,_ you gonna talk about it?"

She doesn't look at him when she answers.

"About what?"

He scoffs. "You know what."

She sighs. "They sent down kids John, by _themselves_ _._ "

She hears him sigh, and turns to look at him.

"They're not by themselves Clarke, they have each other, and we're gonna help them. So, they're not alone, _your_ not alone."

He's looking at her so intensely that she might cry.

"Am I a selfish asshole? Yes, yes I am, but your family, and if you want to help those kids, I'm with you. Plus, this," he pauses, and gestures all around him. "is our home, we protect it, and each other."

She smiles softly at him, breathing heavily while taking in everything he said.

Murphy may be a dick, but he has his moments.

"Thank you Murphy."

He gives her one of those rare soft smiles, before breaking out into a grin. 

"Come on Sunshine, let's go get some food. I'm starving." After that, he gets up and heads to the dining hall.

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head.

Only Murphy.

As she gets up, two familiar faces pop up in her mind.

The look on Miller's face when he got away with something. Or how Wells pretends to be bored when he _knows_ he's beating her at chess.

She smiles, and starts heading towards the dining hall.

Maybe they're not dead.

Maybe she can see them again.

Things will be different, sure, but _still,_ they're apart of her family. No matter how long its been.

Of course, she'll have to talk to Lincoln about everything when he gets back. Get some insight on how to approach this.

Good thing he comes back tonight.

* * *

***Bellamy***

He's in his tent, making a list of supplies that they need.

Who knew being a leader was so damn hard.

At first, he was here just for O, but he's grown fond of these kids. He can't just leave them.

Especially with there being survivors.

Damn grounders.

He thinks about his talk with Miller yesterday night, the kid is smart, and not bad with a knife, could be a good asset. Didn't really help with his Jaha problem though.

The tent flap flips open and a familiar head of brown hair appears in the corner of his eye.

"What the hell did you do to Atom!?" 

He rolls his eyes at his sister, not looking up from his list.

Of all the things she could have chose to do with her freedom, she chooses to hookup with random guys around camp.

He inwardly scoffs.

Teenagers.

"I don't know what your talking about."

He puts the cap on his pen and turns to face his sister with an uninterested look on his face.

He see's the furious expression on her face when she growls, "Bullshit." 

He scowls at her. "Language."

Octavia huffs and argues, "I'm not 10 anymore Bell, you can't just keep everyone away from me."

He grits his teeth and glares at her.

"Watch me."

She growls at him, sweat dripping down her forehead, and stomps out of his tent.

He sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his curls.

'Why can't she see he's just trying to keep her safe?' He thinks to himself.

He looks down at his list and groans. He grabs his jacket that he threw on his cot and slips it on, before picking up the list, and making his way out of the tent.

His eyes scan over the kids looking for - 

"Monroe!" 

Her eyes snap to his, and he watches as she excuses herself from that Monty kid, then makes her way over to him.

He meets her half way and hands her the list.

"I need you to round up some of the kids and get them to start working on some of the stuff on here, then round up a separate group for hunting."

Monroe looks over the list and nods her head.

"On it boss." then she starts heading towards the dropship.

He calls out, "Wait!"

She turns around and reply's, "Yea?"

"Did you see where my sister went?"

Monroe nods her head towards the front of the camp. "I saw her walk out the gate."

He clenches his jaw and breathes out through his nose.

Because _of course_ she fucking did.

He nods his head, and swiftly says, "Thanks."

He quickly makes his way to the gate and calls out to the guard who is on shift.

"Dax!"

The Blonde looks at him as he stands in front of him. 

"Which way did my sister go?"

Dax gestures towards where the butterfly field is.

"Nobody leaves camp till I get back, got it?"

The teen nods, "Got it."

"Open the gate."

He storms out of camp, heading towards the butterfly field.

"Octavia!"

When he makes it to the butterfly field, he stops and sucks in a breath at the sight before him.

Octavia's jacket on the ground, and blood tracks leading away from camp, along with a set of foot prints that are definitely not his sister's.

He gets tackled from behind, stumbling to the ground. He swiftly back kicks his attacker, before elbowing them in the face. He gets up and turns around to see the man trip on his feet and fall to the ground, blood dripping down his nose.

He straddles the man, fists his shirt and snarls, "Where is she!?"

The grounder just coughs and stares at him. So, he throws a punch, hitting the side of the man's face before shouting, "Where is my sister!?"

The man groans and spits in his face, blood now dripping down both of their chins.

He grabs the gun out of his pants and hits the grounder over the head with it, knocking him out.

He stands up, wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand, before hauling the man over his shoulder, and making his way back to camp, determination as clear as the sweat that drips off his forehead.

Its time to get some damn answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Echo hate please!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Murphy/Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there will be flashbacks for the war with the Mountain? Yea, its about time those start.  
> For Flashback Only - trig will be bold/italics, and any words that have an emphasis will be normal font.  
> Also, no smut in this fic, I'm still practicing that.
> 
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance. 💋

_*Flashback*_

**_*Murphy*_ **

_*2 weeks before the fall of the Mountain*_

_Lincoln slams his fist down on the table, the strength behind the fist cause's the table to rattle and for a cup to fall to the ground._

_"Your gonna get yourself killed!"_

_"You said you were gonna be by my side!" Clarke argued._

_"That was before I knew your plan was reckless!" Lincoln hissed back._

_He rolls his eyes at them._

_They've been going back and forth for the last 30 minutes._

_Himself, Emori, Clarke, Lincoln, The Commander and her guards, or war consultants, (whatever the fuck she called them) are in what Lincoln called the war tent, going over the plan to bring down the Mountain._

_Which brings him to where he is now, sitting in a chair, next to Emori, drinking a cup of delicious red wine and trying to tune out Lincoln and Clarke arguing._

_Its not really working._

_"It's a good plan with less casualties!"_

_"It's to risky!"_

_He sighs and leans back in his chair, taking a large gulp of his wine._ _He licks his lips, tasting the sour but sweet berries that they used to make it._

Fuck, _this wine is_ so good.

_Emori leans towards him and whispers, "So much for all of us working together."_

_He snorts and whispers back, "Like that was gonna actually happen."_

_Emori opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by The Commanders shout that makes everyone in the tent go quiet._

_" **Enough!** " _

_He looks to The Commander and see's her glaring at Lincoln, then she turns her glare to Clarke but she softens it a bit._

Ha!

_He knew they were fucking._

_His eyes flit between Clarke and Lincoln, who are glaring at each other._

_He inwardly snorts._

_They fight like siblings._

_"Murphy?"_

_His attention snaps back to The Commander, eyes wide._

_Did he snort out loud?_

_"What do you think?"_

_He stumbles over his reply, "Uh, what?"_

_The Commander grits her teeth and he watches as her guard (or war consultant, whichever) scowls at him._

_He glares back at her._

_"Do you agree with the plan?"_

_His eyes go back and forth from Clarke to Lincoln._

_He sighs, puts his wine down, and turns to Emori. She's already looking at him._

_Her eyes ask the question she doesn't ask out loud._

_'Are you sure?'_

_She already knows his decision. Of course she does, she knows him more than he knows himself._

_He gives her a nod, before turning back to everyone in the tent and standing up, pushing his chair back._

_He clears his throat._

_"Lincoln's right, the plan is risky, but I agree with it, there's no way we would be able to bring a whole army to the Mountain with the fog still there, and like Clarke said, there would be less casualties." The Commander nods at him, and he sits back down, picking up his cup of wine and taking a sip, ignoring a jaw clenched Lincoln who is currently glaring at him._

_The Commander looks to Clarke, who gives her a nod, then looks to the woman at her left side (the one who scowled at him,_ rude. _) who is glaring at Clarke, but looks at her Commander and nods._

_" **Then it is settled,** " The Commander pauses to make sure she has everyone's attention. "Murphy will take Clarke to the entrance of the Mountain, Clarke will go in and turn off the fog, then open the main door to let the army in, which is where we will be waiting."_

_"Are you sure you can get the fog turned off?" Emori asks._

_He looks to Clarke, he was wondering how she was gonna do that to._

_Clarke nods. "On The Ark, my father was an engineer, he taught me a few things, I'll get it done."_

_Emori nods, she wants the Mountain gone just as much as he does._

_" **Good,** " The Commander looks to him and Clarke. " **it's a 2 day trip from here to the Mountain, you leave at dawn.** "_

_He and Clarke nod simultaneously._

_The Commander leaves, as well as her guards, (that's what he's calling them, okay?) but the rude woman who glared at Clarke (and scowled at him, like he said,_ rude _) walks over to Clarke and grabs the girls wrist before she can leave._

 _" **You better not fail,**_ **Sky girl**. _" The woman practically spat out the name._

_He watches as Clarke wrenches her wrist from the woman's grip, her jaw clenched, breathing heavily, fingers twitching and hisses, " **I won't**." _

_He raises an eyebrow at them, before turning to Emori, who just shrugs in response._

_He brings his cup of wine to his lips, taking another sip._

_Huh. Interesting._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

***Wells***

He's sitting on the ground, back against the tree, head tilted up towards the sky, watching as the clouds pass by.

He's a little further away from camp. He needed some quiet. And he got tired of the sneers, the glares, and the words people spat at him.

Yes, it happened all the time back up on The Ark, but its been awhile. Plus, he's not used to so many people anymore.

Two years in solitary would do that to a person.

"What's going on in your head Chancellor?"

His head snaps in the direction the voice came from.

He inwardly sighs in relief, once he realizes who it is.

He tilts his head back towards the sky.

"I told you not to call me that Raven."

She snorts and sits down next to him. "Right." she sarcastically says.

From the corner of his eye, he see's Raven tilt her head towards the sky.

"Did you hear?"

He looks at her, confused. "What?"

Ravens eyes stay on the sky when she answers.

"Octavia's missing, and Blake brought a grounder in camp."

His eyes go wide in panic, he immediately gets to his feet.

"What!?" 

Raven just looks up at him in complete calmness.

"Don't worry, Blake locked the grounder up on the second level of the dropship."

That did not help him calm down at all.

"Octavia's missing?"

Raven raises an eyebrow, and pats the spot next to her.

He looks back and forth between her eyes and the spot next to her.

He sighs and relents, sitting next to her, while she smirks triumphantly.

The smirk is gone as soon as it was there, though.

"It sucks though, doesn't it?" She gives him a small sad smile, which causes him to suck in a breath.

She's beautiful.

He puts it aside, he can't think of stuff like that, not down here.

Raven continues, unaware of his thoughts. "Knowing you could just get killed or taken," Raven huffs. "hell, all Octavia did was go to the damn butterfly field."

A few moments of silence pass.

"Us coming here was supposed to be a second chance." he tells her.

She looks at him knowingly.

"You don't think Octavia's dead?" he asks.

"Honestly? No, I don't. which is probably why we have a grounder in our dropship, and a currently angry older brother."

He huffs, because yea, if Octavia was dead, the grounders would have left her body for them to find. And he can't really blame Blake for being pissed and bringing a grounder in camp. They have his sister.

He and Blake really need to sit down and have a damn talk, though.

He's brought out of his head by a snap of fingers. 

"Jaha?"

He blinks, eyes refocusing on the the tan, brown haired beauty next to him.

"You good? You kinda spaced out there."

Ravens eyes are filled with a mix of concern and amusement, along with something else he can't describe.

He doesn't know how it happens, who moves first, but all of a sudden, his hand his on her neck, thumb on her jaw, her hand on his cheek, and their lips pressed together.

It's a soft kiss that soon turns dirty, bruising, tongues fighting, teeth clashing.

He pulls her in closer, then, a bolt of electricity shoots up his arm.

They both hiss, breaking the kiss.

He looks down at his wristband, the cause for the shock.

"You felt that to?" he hears Raven whisper, and he looks up at her to see her staring at her wristband with an unknown expression on her face.

"Yea, it probably was just a little shock."

Raven looks up at him then, her face blank for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile.

"Yea, yea your right."

He opens his mouth to respond, but never gets the chance to, due to her lips pressing against his own.

"Now," Raven smirks, "where were we?"

Raven slides into his lap, straddling him, his arms wrapping around her, lips crashing against hers.

And well, one thing leads to another.

* * *

***The Ark***

"Come _on_."

A door locks in place, sealed tight.

" _Yes!_ " A man shouts, excitedly in his suit.

Three buttons pressed, a small switch flipped.

A hand on a lever, the man takes a deep breath, and pulls.

A pod launch's from The Ark, big enough to fit two people, but only accompanies one person.

The pod and the man having one destination.

Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a summary for when Bellamy and Clarke meet. I'm so excited! I mean, its about damn time, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Emori/Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Flashback Only - trig will be bold/italics, and any words that have an emphasis will be normal font.
> 
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance. 💋

_*Flashback*_

**_*Emori*_ **

_*1 week and 5 days till the fall of the mountain*_

_" **She's gonna be fine you know.** "_

_She steps towards Lincoln, who is glaring out at nothing but the trees._

_She see's his jaw clench in the corner of her eye._

_" **You don't know that.** "_

_She sighs, tilting her head up to look at the night sky._

_"I didn't want him to go either you know," she paused, thinking over her next words. She see's Lincoln look at her through the corner of her eye. "But it had to be done, and John's a survivor, he'll be fine, so will Clarke."_

_She turns her head away from the sky to look at him._

_Lincoln is still clenching his jaw, but he has a defeated expression on his face._

_"I know." he whispers._

_She tries to give him a reassuring smile, but she's not sure it worked._

_They hear a commotion in the commanders tent, and both their heads snap in that direction._

_They glance at each other and Lincoln holds up a finger to his lips, to which she responds with a nod._

_They quickly, but quietly, walk towards the back of the commanders tent. Since it's night, they don't run into anyone._

_When they reach the tent, she quickly rips a hole with her knife, so they can look in and listen more clearly._

_Her and Lincoln exchange a quick glance, before turning their attention to what's going on in the tent._

_Her eyes scan the inside of the tent and land on the commanders back, who is standing up, facing the people in front of her._

_When she finally see's who is in front of the commander, her eyes go dark and her fists clench._

_Mountain Men._

_This can't be happening._

_She hears Lincoln suck in a breath, and realizes that this really_ is _happening._

_The Mountain Men stand right in front of their commander._

_Their commander stands right in front of their biggest enemy and is_ not _attacking._

_What the fuck is going on?_

_She can't see them clearly, they're wearing those things that Clarke called hazmat suits. But what she can see, is that there are three of them._

_She tries to make out what they're saying._

_"- done." The man in the middle._

_She see's the commander nod, but can't see her expression due to being behind her._

_"And you'll keep up your end of the deal?" That's definitely the commanders voice, but it can't be, because she_ knows _she heard the word_ deal _._

_The man in the middle nods. "No more of your people will be taken."_

_"And the rest of my people still there?"_

_"They are still useful to us, so they will remain where they are, and we won't take anymore of your people. That was the deal."_

_The commander nods her head again._

_"And the sky girl?"_

_Her heart starts beating rapidly, she sneaks a glance at Lincoln, who wears a frown, his jaw clenched and breath heavy._

_Her eyes go back to what's going on in the tent._

_She_ knows _what this is._

 _She_ knows _what the mountain man is going to say._

 _She_ knows _she shouldn't hold onto hope that this isn't what she thinks it is, but she does._

_Then she drops all hope at the words she hears next._

_"The girl and her companion are currently in our custody."_

_Its as if the world stops._

_The girl and her_ companion _._

_John._

_They have John._

_And Clarke._

_She feels a hand on her shoulder, her eyes turn to look at the man next to her._

_Anger, fear, betrayal, and worry all swirling in his eyes._

_Lincoln doesn't have to say anything, she already knows._

_Their commander betrayed them. Basically handed over the people closest to both of them to their enemies, and left everybody else in the Mountain to die._

_They know what they have to do._

_They have to go help John and Clarke._

_They have to go and help_ all _of them._

_But they can't stay here if they are going to help them._

_They have to leave._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

***Octavia***

She groans, slowly blinking her eyes open.

The last thing she remembers was fighting off a man, then it all goes black.

But not just any man.

A grounder.

And with that, she bolt up into a sitting position, eyes wide and looking all around her.

That's also when she realizes the pain in her head.

 _"Ow."_ she moans.

When she tries to touch her head, her hand gets pulled back. Confused, she tries again, only for the same thing to happen.

She looks down at her hands, see's cuffs around her wrists, chains attached.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." she mutters to herself.

She pulls at the chains, once, twice, before she's repeatedly yanking at the chains, trying to break them, anything to just get them _off_.

She doesn't realize there's someone else in (wherever the hell she is) until they speak.

"Your going to break your wrists if you keep doing that."

She shrieks and jumps in surprise when she hears a man's deep voice.

She was so focused on the chains, she didn't think to check her surroundings fully.

She looks up at the man, then scrambles back in fear, until she hits a wall.

There's nowhere to go.

She checks her surroundings thoroughly this time, taking in the dirt, bars at the entrance, and the splatter of blood on the ground (wet and dry) the only light source is coming from the torches outside the cell, (yea, it's a damn cell) but basically, its just a fucking _hole_.

She's in a cave.

Great.

Just _great_.

Her eyes scan the man across her, seeing a set of chains to match her own, he's a grounder (obviously) his clothes navy green with a mix of dark brown and dirt, a tattoo on his left forearm of a circle with a straight line in the middle (which she thinks is the number one, she's not sure) another tattoo on his right bicep (which she has no idea what it is) her eyes move to his face, where he has a few cuts on his cheeks and dried blood on his head, leading down to the left side of his face.

Now that she thinks about it, the right side of her face feels crusty, and her head is killing her.

They hit her with something, and brought her _here_ _._

_Assholes._

But nothing prepares her for when she meets his eyes.

A beautiful shade of chocolate brown eyes stare into her bright green ones.

She sucks in a breath at the softness and kindness that twist and turn in his eyes.

She looks away and shakes her head.

"Where the hell are we?"

His immediate response is the most obvious.

"In a cave."

She gives him a look that, basically says, 'No _shit.'_

He raises an eyebrow at her.

She sighs and leans her head back against the cave wall.

"Your like, no help. Smartass."

The man lets out an unexpected chuckle.

She looks at him in surprise.

"Lincoln."

She tilts her head, confused.

"My name, it's Lincoln."

"Lincoln." she says softly, tasting his name on her lips, and giving him a small smile, which he returns with a smile of his own.

Even with the dirt and dried blood on his face.

His smile is beautiful.

She should be scared, since he's a grounder, and his people have currently kidnapped her. 

But she can see the softness his eyes, and she just feels safe. (Which is weird, considering her situation)

You would think that someone who grew up under the floor would be crazy and terrible with people.

Which yes, she can be a little crazy, but she's also really good at reading people. 

Even beautiful strangers.

Which is why she gives him her name in return.

"I'm Octavia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Miller/Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Jaha tells all the prisoners that the Ark is dying when they are on the dropship. You know, when he calls them expendable. Yea, that part.  
> For Flashback Only - trig will be bold/italics, and any words that have an emphasis will be normal font.
> 
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.💋

***Miller***

"So, what your telling me is," he pauses, trying to take in everything Monty and Jasper just told him. "is that you guys tried to contact the Ark, through the wristbands," Monty nods, "but ended up frying them instead?"

"Yep." Monty confirms, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Pretty much." Jasper adds.

He sighs.

What the fuck are they gonna do now?

He opens his mouth to voice his question, but is interrupted by a loud boom coming from outside, followed by multiple shouts.

All three boys look at each other once, before rushing out the dropship.

As soon as he steps outside, he hears a loud boom again. He watches as several teens come running out of their tents.

They all see the small streak of light come from the sky, right before a pod becomes visible.

The pod lands not far from camp, maybe a half days walk.

"Someone should go tell Bellamy!" he hears one of the delinquents shout.

"I got it!" he volunteers himself.

He's been meaning to talk to Bellamy, to see how he's been doing. Even though the guy is kind of an ass, the love he has for his sister softens his edges. He can't imagine what he is going through.

Of course, he thought of Clarke like his sister, and he loved her, but its different for Bellamy. He saw how close they were, and he doesn't have to know the older Blake to know that the only reason he's down here is for his sister.

When he gets to the second floor of the dropship, he stops in his tracks at the sight before him.

(The grounder that Bellamy brought back to camp, the same grounder that attacked Bellamy, the same grounder that was at the place where Octavia was last at, the same grounder that most likely knows where Octavia is) He repeats all this in his head over and over again to justify what he is looking at.

That grounder is now chained up (with the seat belts) eyes closed,(probably passed out) blood dripping from his mouth, face, chest and arms. It's very clear what Bellamy was up to while he was up here.

And the man himself?

Sitting on a container with his head in his hands.

He ignores the grounder and the blood on Blake's knuckles.

"Blake?"

The man looks up at him, letting out a few coughs and clearing his throat, straightening his shoulders before getting to his feet.

Bellamy nods, "Miller."

He ignores the hoarseness in his voice, and the red rimmed eyes.

"Monty and Jasper tried to contact the Ark through the wristbands," Blakes eyes go wide. "and they accidently fried all the wristbands doing so."

He see's several emotions pass on Blake's face before turning blank.

Blake opens his mouth to respond, but he beats the man to it.

"There's one more thing." he blurts out.

Bellamy's eyebrows draw together.

Probably thinking 'How can there be so many problems at once'.

Well, they are teenagers.

"A pod came down from the Ark. Big enough for maybe one person, but if anything, its carrying supplies."

Blake nods, seeming to be thinking over everything he said.

"Why you telling me? I thought you didn't like me."

He sighs, "Because, whether I like you or not, those kids respect you, look up to you, and see you as their leader. Which _you are_."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at him.

"And besides, I never said I _didn't_ like you."

Blake just huffs a laugh, and shakes his head.

"Tell Monroe to check _ou-"_ he cuts the man off, already having an idea of what Blakes going to say.

"I'll do it. I'll go check out the pod. Monroe's needed here."

Bellamy looks at him for a few seconds before he nods.

"Okay."

His own eyebrows raise at that. 

He didn't think Blake would agree.

"You do know that, when I said supplies could be in the pod, I meant med kit, rations," he pauses (for dramatic affect of course) "a _radio_."

Bellamy stares at him, understanding what he meant.

"I know."

He gives the man a nod, "I'll leave in 10."

* * *

When he gets to the pod, he realizes he was right about it being small.

There's a little smoke coming from it, but other than that, it doesn't look damaged.

The pod door opens.

His hand automatically goes to his makeshift knife.

Guess its not supplies.

He watches as a man, (maybe 18 or 19) step out the pod in a spacesuit, (without a helmet, must have taken it off already) he has dark brown shaggy hair, and dark brown eyes to match.

"Wow." The man exhales, looking up at the sky, then turning his eyes to the trees.

He clears his throat, which causes the man to look at him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he asks the dark haired man.

The man smiles. "Yea it is, you must be one of the prisoners."

"Yea, we gotta camp nearby."

The man nods and looks all around him in amazement.

That's when he hears the foot steps.

He turns his head in the direction he heard it from, and see's two figures step into view.

"Raven?" he hears the man whisper.

His eyes shift to the man and see's a wide smile, as well as a look of wonder on his face.

"Finn?" he hears Raven say in shock, and he watches as the to embrace.

And he also watches as the to lip lock.

He looks away quickly to give them privacy.

His eyes land on the person who was with Raven.

Wells.

He doesn't know what to say to his ex friend, no, friend isn't what Wells was to him.

Brother, is the right word.

He has been avoiding Wells.

He doesn't want to talk to the man who was like a brother to him, to the man who turned Clarke in, to the man who ignored him for 2 years without explaining why he betrayed them.

So he doesn't say anything at all, just stares at him.

And even after 2 years without seeing or speaking to him, he can still read the man like an open book.

To anyone else, Wells' expression would have been blank. 

But its not.

Its heartbreak.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**_*Clarke*_ **

_*1 week and 6 days before the fall of the Mountain*_

_She watches as Murphy smears more deer blood on his face, the blood dripping down his neck, his hands completely covered._

_She can't help but comment._

_"You look disgusting."_

_Murphy looks at her and snorts._

_"You think it_ looks _disgusting, this shit smells horrible."_

_She huffs a laugh._

_The joking mood is gone as fast as it was there._

_"You ready?"_

_Murphy nods in response._

_Then, they get up and get back on track to the mountain._

_Not even 10 minutes later does Murphy start talking._

"So, _what's it like?"_

_She glances at him from the corner of her eye, a tad bit confused._

_"What's what like?" she asks while stepping over a broken bear trap._

_"Oh, come on sunshine,_ space! _What was space like? I'm actually really curious."_

_She has to smile at the excitement in Murphy's voice._

_"Oh, you know, it was_ spacey _."_

 _He huffs, "Spacey? Really?_ That's _the best you can come up with?"_

_She lets out a chuckle._

_She's been thinking about the Ark ever since she started going over everything her dad taught her about engineering._

_"I don't really know what to say," she pauses, thinking over her next words. "my parents, were like the privilege up on the Ark, that's what the station was called, my mom was the top doctor and my dad was an engineer. So, a lot of people hated me because of the privilege that I got, as well as my best friend Wells, his dad was the chancellor an -"_

_Murphy cuts her off, confusion evident in his voice, "What's a chancellor?"_

_Understanding crosses over her face._

_"A chancellor is like a commander." she clarifies._

_"Oh, okay, continue." Murphy gestures his hand for her to continue talking._

_She huffs, and shakes her head._

_"Because we grew up privileged, people ignored us, so it was just us two, until I met my other best friend, Miller, when I was eleven, and after that, is when things started to get fun."_

_Murphy snorts, "You? Fun? I didn't think you knew how to have fun."_

_She glares at him, while he just keeps on walking, but chooses to ignore him and continue._

_"_ Anyways," _she says, giving him a pointed look. "after we met Miller, we started to do something about the Arks laws, they were wrong and we always knew that, but that's when we decided that we can actually make a change. So, we used our privilege to are advantage, stole extra rations and gave them to the orphans everybody ignored, stole medicine and gave it to those who needed it, exposed the councils secrets. It felt good, to be able to help, it may not have been much, but it was something." She pauses and lets out a chuckle. "Hell, we used to call ourselves The Three Secret Rebels."_

_Murphy laughs at that._

"Geez, _that's a mouthful."_

_She shoves him and he stumbles a little._

_She huffs, "Shut up, we were kids."_

_Murphy gives her a grin and opens his mouth to respond._

_But he doesn't._

_He stands there, and a look of pain flashes on his face, before he falls._

_She panics._

"Murp-!" _she chokes on his name, feeling a pinch of pain in her arm before she falls to the ground, hitting her side hard and rolling on her back._

_She feels the dirt beneath her hands, and she tries to get her knife that is up her sleeve, but she can barely move her fingers. Her eyes blink up at the sky and trees._

_Everything is so fucking_ blurry.

_The last thing she see's before the darkness takes her, is a man in a hazmat suit standing above her._

_She swallows._

Shit.

_*End Flashback*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked Bellamy and Miller's friendship in the show, and season 7 totally did them dirty. Just like they did everyone dirty. So yea, I'm taking that back. Also, Finn is 18 in this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
